Fire, Blood, and Friends
by pizzalover1000
Summary: Instead of going west the the Free Cities, Daenerys Targaryen went west across the Narrow Sea to claim her throne once and for all. After she takes over, Dany meets Myrcella and Sansa, two underestimated girls in Kings Landing, and they become her close friends and advisors. However, in order for the Targaryen Dynasty to continue as it once was, she needs an heir.
1. Chapter 1

Daenerys Targaryen arrived at the gates of the Red Keep. She was determined to take what was rightfully hers, with fire and blood if she had to. She approached the guards herself, and when they saw her silver hair, the looks on their faces seemed puzzled. As if they couldn't figure out if she was real, or they were just hallucinating.

"I am Daenerys Targaryen, and I demand to be let into this castle which is rightfully mine" she said with great force and demand. The guardsmen exchanged shocked looks. Then one of them spoke.

"Don't be silly girl, all the Targaryens are dead" he said. This made Dany very angry inside. All this work to get here, and they treat her like an imposter.

"If I was someone else, I wouldn't have the Targaryen traits, silver hair and violet eyes. Now, are you going to let me in or not, I wish to speak with this King Joffery" she demanded. The gaurdsment looked at eachother unsure of what to do.

"I have three dragons, who would gladly burn you to death if I asked them to" Dany said, she motioned for her handmaids to bring forth one of the cages that they were kept in. At this notion, the guards seemed to become afraid, which was exactly what Dany had intended.

"Uh-of course we will bring you to his majesty at once" one of them said.

Then they led her and her entourage of handmaids and Dothraki Bloodriders, and Ser Jorah straight to the throne room. As she walked through, Dany realized that this place looked a lot different now than how her late brother Viserys had described it. For it appeared that King Robert the Ursuper had changed some things.

Then there he was, the great vicious Boy King Joffery. Sitting with one leg crossed over the other on the Iron Throne, the throne that was hers by right. Dany knew he didn't deserve to be there. She stood there, glaring at him.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it is polite to bow to a king? You have already made me come to this emergency court meeting, the least you could do is show some respect for your king," the boy said with an evil taint to his voice.

"The reason I refuse to bow to you, is the same reason I have came here today. Because this throne is mine by birthright" she stated. Joffery scoffed, then started to chuckle.

"Do you know what happened to the last man who questioned my right to the throne? My own hand it was, Ned Stark. Well, I had his head chopped off, and I have no hesitation to do the same to yours" the boy said with a smirk.

"Bring me Drogon" Daenerys said, and the cage that held the black dragon was brought forth, Dany unlatched it, and Drogon flew out and started flying circles around them. The entire room started to panic.

"So what do you say, Joffery. Either you surrender this throne to me this instant, or I have my sweet child burn you to death. What is your decision?" she said staring him directly in the eyes. The boy showed no fear, he was truly mad.

"I strongly discourage this, I can be sure everyone in this room will kneel to me, and only me, the rightful King. Why don't we play a little game. Anyone who stands with this Targaryen and her beasts, step forward" Joffery said to the court.

Dany looked around the room, and saw everyone standing still. It was the biggest reality check in her life, her whole life she had been taught to believe that these people of Westoros would bow down to her as their rightful Queen, that they drank secret toasts for her and Visery's health. Yet they were all remaining loyal to this narcissistic little boy. Then a little blonde girl stepped out from the royal family. Her mother's face looked appalled by her daughter's actions.

"Myrcella!" scolded the blonde woman, who Dany figured out was Queen Cercei. But the girl didn't budge.

"Sister, come forward, and explain your decision to defy your own family" said Joffery obviously very enraged by his sister. Myrcella walked boldly to stand next to Dany.

"After all the trouble you have caused throughout the seven kingdoms, I know in my heart that Daenerys Targaryen will be a better ruler than you" Myrcella said. Her words rang through the throne room, bringing a few brief seconds of silence. Until Joffery rose up from his seat.

"This is madness! Have her head! Both of them!" he shouted. But before anyone could take another step into action of any kind, instinct told Daenerys it was time to yell "Dracarys!".

And Drogon happily burned Joffery the vicious boy king to the ground. All Dany could hear were the screams of women, and Joffery's last cry.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the afternoon, Daenerys dealt with everyone in the household. Deciding whether they would stay in the capitol, return to their own estate, or if necessary be punished. It turned out that most people were not very fond of Joffery either, but they were too afraid to say so before because he would take their heads. Dany felt pity on these poor people who had been so cruelly treated by this boy king. She told them that whatever wrong Joffery had done them, she would do her best to see it fixed.

As for the boy's family, Dany invited Myrcella to stay in King's Landing with her. She needed someone intelligent who she knew she could trust to help her get used to it here. Myrcella also helped tell Dany who was who, and what part they played. Cercei and Tommen were sent back to Casterly Rock, with the fair warning that if Cercei caused trouble in the capitol, she would have her head. Tyrion Lannister was allowed to stay, for Myrcella spoke highly of him.

The last to come forth, was a red haired girl who seemed absolutely frightened by this entire event.

"This is Sansa Stark. She is the daughter of Ned Stark, who was beheaded by Joffery. Her youngest sister Arya hasn't been seen since that day, and has gone missing. Sansa is betrothed to Joffery, but ever since her father died she has had to pretend to be loyal to the Lannisters. But only for her own safety, she did not do anything wrong your grace" Sansa's eyes widened upon hearing this. She must not have known that the girl had seen through her act.

"And her brother Robb has proclaimed himself King in the North and is currently on his way to avenge his father" Myrcella said.

Dany smiled at the poor girl, she realized that she must have been through a lot, and probably only wanted to go home. Sansa stared back at her with wide innocent blue eyes, that seemed to be calling for help from her.

"You may stay for now, until your brother gets here. Do me a favour, and write him to say that I wish to speak with him about the north. Although I do assure you, whatever your brother does, you'll be able to do home with him in the end. Have no fear of me, I am not a Lannister and certainly do not behave like one. That is all, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day" Daenerys said smiling at the girl. Who obediantly nodded, and for the first time in awhile, became very happy.

Daenerys watched as Sansa made her way out of the court room, and it was obvious to her that the girl had a bit of a skip in her step compared to before. This made Dany happy as well, for when her subjects are happy, it makes the Queen happy.

* * *

Sansa ran all the way to her chambers with excitement. She was finally going to go home, and see her family again. She couldn't wait to see her mother, Robb, Bran, Rickon, and maybe even her bastard brother Jon Snow. However he had gone to join the nights watch. And then there was Arya, who no one really knew where she was. Sansa had never really liked the tom-boyish behaviours her sister displayed, but Sansa had never realized how much Arya really meant to her before she was gone. Deep down inside, Sansa knew Arya would surely find her way back to Winterfell, wherever she was.

She sat down at a table, and began to write the letter.

_Dear Robb,_

_As you may have heard, Daenerys Targaryen has taken the throne back. She has requested that I write you, to tell you to come down to Kings Landing and meet with her to discuss some matters of the North. Please come, because when you do I get to go home._

_Sincerely,_

_Sansa_

* * *

Upon receiving Sansa's letter, Robb was a bit puzzled. Was this some trick? Were these the words of the Targaryen Queen but in Sansa's hand? Robb paced back and forth in his chamber at Riverrun, Greywind sitting in the corner watching him. Of course he wanted Sansa out of King's Landing, and Arya too if she was still there. Then Robb knew what to do, and with the letter in hand went to go visit his mother in her chamber.

"A letter from Sansa" he said as he entered. Catelyn stood up frantically and plucked the letter from his hand. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"We have to go there, as soon as possible. We do not know what this Targaryen's intentions are, much less her character. But we need to go, and now. Before something bad happens to Sansa" she said meaningfully. Robb nodded.

"I'll send a raven to King's Landing letting them know we're on our way. We will leave at first light" he said.

The following morning, Robb, Catelyn and a few swordsman set out for the capital.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Daenerys had taken over, and Myrcella was glad for it. Unlike her evil brother, Daenerys, or "Dany" as the queen had instructed Myrcella to call her, actually cared about her subjects. She did not miss Joffery one bit, he was never that nice to her anyways. When they were little children growing up, he would always call her mean names and push her over. But he was Mother's favourite, the heir to the seven kingdoms, so he got away with it. Myrcella didn't doubt her mother's love for her and Tommen either, just that she didn't show it as much as she did for Joffery. In fact, Myrcella did not really miss her mother either, only her playmate Tommen.

She remembered the day Ned Stark claimed that her and her siblings were born from incest between their mother and Uncle Jaime Lannister. Ever since that day, she had thought about that statement. Eventually, she went as far as stealing the book that Ned Stark was reading before he made the accusation, to read for herself. Quite a heavy thing it was, and large too. She hid it under her bed, and one night she stayed up and examined section about the Baratheon lineage. After examining the appearance traits of hundreds of years' worth of Baratheons, and discovering that none of them were blonde, she came to the hard conclusion that the rumours about her and her siblings were true. That night, she did not get any sleep.

It took a bit of getting used to, her whole life she had grown up as a princess. Now she was only nothing more than a bastard. But she could not tell anyone, no, not even Tommen. For their own safety, it was a secret best kept to herself.

She stared out the window of her room, and saw Dany and her handmaidens out in the courtyard playing with the dragons, and feeding them pieces of meat. When she heard a knock on her door. Myrcella cautiously made her way to the doorway. Upon opening it, she discovered it was Uncle Tyrion. He was her only true family here in the capitol now, and she was glad it was him.

"Good afternoon Myrcella, may I come in for a moment? I wish to speak with you" the Imp said.

"Of course Uncle" she said stepping aside. He waddled into her room, the turned around so that he was facing her.

"Well, I must say, that move you made was quite an unexpected one. But a good one at that, if it hadn't have been for you, things would be a lot different around here" he said. "The queen has you to thank for her reign, and dynasty at that"

"And she has said so many times. She has told me that when the history books are written, my name and actions will be included" Myrcella replied.

"It appears we have something in common, other than blood. Apart from the rest of our family, we are not power hungry. You are a very intelligent girl Myrcella, never forget that" he said. Then he left the room, before Myrcella could thank him. Then a thought came to mind, surely she must be mad, although he just called her intelligent. There was one more thing that needed to be said. Myrcella ran out the door after her Uncle.

"Wait!" she shouted after him. He turned around, startled.

"I know" she said. Tyrion Lannister tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Know what?" he asked.

"The truth about who my parents are" she said.

"So do I" he said. Myrcella stood and watched him walk away until he turned the corner.

* * *

Dany had been supping with Myrcella all this time. She had grown very fond of the girl, and liked to consider her a sister, even though she was a Baratheon. Every once and awhile, she would see Sansa wandering around the gardens admiring the flowers. She seemed rather lonely, so one day Dany joined her. As she approached, it seemed to startle Sansa.

"Lovely day isn't it" Dany said happily.

"It is, your grace" Sansa replied politely.

"Oh, please call me Dany" Daenerys said.

"As you wish" Sansa replied.

"I've been meaning to ask you, about that sister of yours, what is her name?" Dany pondered.

"Arya" Sansa replied immediately.

"When was she last seen?"

"The day of our father said that Joffery was not the rightful king, the last to see her were the guards who tried to take her away when he was arrested. She was with her dancing master, and she escaped" Sansa said. Dany nodded along. It had been her intention for quite some time to do something to help this poor girl.

"I will do everything possible to ensure her safe return" Dany said. Sansa's face lit up.

"Really? How? No one knows where she is?" Sansa said.

"We will send out word all over the seven kingdoms, that it is safe for Arya Stark to return home. People will talk. Surely wherever she is, she will hear of it and return" Dany said. A great big smile spread over the northern girl's face.

"Thank you so much your gr- uh, Dany" she said correcting herself.

"Its the least I can do for you" Dany replied. She figured throughout all the things she had accomplished in the extremely short time she had been ruling, the thing that she was proud of most, was making Sansa Stark happy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week later, Daenerys, Myrcella and Sansa were eating in the Queen's chambers when the Stark party arrived. The three girls and Dany's handmaids were intently listening to Dany talk about the Dothraki customs when one of her Bloodriders came with the news.

"Khaleesi, the Starks are arriving" he said.

Sansa's face lit up, it had been long since she had seen any of her family. She looked at Dany, who gave her a nod. And with that, Sansa sprang up from her seat, meal unfinished, and ran down towards the gates. It took her a few minutes, the Red Keep is quite large. She almost ran into a few servants who were about to hang up one of the Targaryen sigils the queen was having made.

She arrived at the grand entrance, and caught a glimpse of them coming in the distance. But Sansa couldn't wait any longer. She sprinted up to the gates and ran past the guards, who were confused as to why she was running out so fast. Sansa figured the last time she had been outside the gates of the castle was when she arrived at Kings Landing oh so long ago with her father and sister. She ran into the street, and upon seeing her, Catelyn got off her horse and hugged her daughter tightly. Her familiar scent was comforting to Sansa, she had almost forgotten it after all this time from being apart.

Finally, she felt safe.

* * *

Daenerys waited patiently for Robb Stark to come join her in the council room. She had been long awaiting this meeting, ever since she had found out about him. She got Sansa to tell her about her eldest brother. Apparently he was very handsome, and was known to be where the fight was. That, was what Dany needed the most. Someone just as strong, maybe even stronger, to rule by her side. Finally, after a few minutes, which seemed like hours, the door opened.

In came Robb Stark. He was not just like what Sansa had described, but better. He stood in the middle of the room.

"Come, sit" Dany said. The Stark boy came and sat across the table from her. One of her Bloodriders was standing at the door. Dany waved them out. This meeting needed to be in complete privacy.

"Your grace, it is an honour meeting with you. My sister speaks very kindly of you" he said.

"I have heard much about you too, from your sister's mouth as well. But enough of that, we'll talk later. Lets get down to the matter at hand. I have heard you want independence for the North. Why?" she asked.

"The North wants nothing to do with these southern politics. I assure you your grace, it has nothing to do with you. When we started to fight for our independence it was still Joffery on the throne. And you know how that turned out" Robb said.

"Ah yes, I see how you had good reason to" Dany said, thinking back on the memory of Joffery burning to death. She rested her chin on her hand. "And do you still want this independence?" she asked.

"if you'll consent to it your grace" Robb said.

"And how would I, the queen, benefit from losing a good portion of my kingdom?" She asked. Robb seemed to be taken aback by this comment. He thought for a moment, but didn't come up with an answer quick enough for Dany. "I have a proposition for you" Robb seemed interested. "Marry me, and your brother can be King in the North, and you, shall be King here" Dany said.

This made Robb sit back in his chair, stunned.

"This brother of mine, is a boy of ten we're talking about. Being King is a great resposibility, I fear it may be too much for him to handle at the moment" Robb said.

"At least think about my offer. And if you decide to keep the North in the seven kingdoms and marry me anyways, that could work just as well" Dany said. "I hope you have a good day" then she walked out the door. Leaving Robb sitting alone in the council room. Daenerys hoped everything would work out for them. Of course, she couldn't just FORCE him to marry her, although she could if she really wanted to, but that would be cruel and unfair.

* * *

Robb sat and thought about the queen's offer. The North could be independent, but he had to marry her. Or not, but the marriage invitation was still there anyways. He had never really wanted the Iron throne, it was never his goal in the first place. He was raised to be a lord, not a king. Yes the queen was mysteriously beautiful, but that wasn't the only thing that mattered to him. She was nice to Sansa, which was a good sign.

Robb then came up with a plan. He would stay in King's Landing until he came to a decision, maybe get to know Daenerys more before he wed her. Yes, this could work. And the North? If Robb was on the Iron throne, there would be no need to be independent.

Yes, this could work out.

Robb left the council room, and ran into his mother in the hallway.

"I just talked with Sansa and the queen. She is trying to get Arya back to us Robb!" his mother Catelyn Stark said happily.

"Let us hope it works then" Robb replied. Arya was smart, and able. She would be able to find her way back to Winterfell or King's Landing. He knew she had a plan, but what was it?

"You seemed to have something on your mind, what is it?" Catelyn asked concerningly.

"The queen has asked me to wed her. I'm thinking about it" he replied. The look on her face completely changed. It was obvious she liked this woman, the queen was doing everything in her power to get her family back together.

"You must take it Robb" Catelyn said sternly. Robb suddenly wished that he hadn't told his mother about the marriage offer. The last thing he needed right now, was someone trying to push him into something, especially something as big as a marriage.

"Let me think about it, get some time to know her better, before we get into marriage and whatnot" Robb said. Then he walked back to his chambers, with the issue at hand on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Every night Myrcella would have to listen to Daenerys talk to her about how wonderful Robb Stark was, how much she needed him to be king and rule with her, how great of a leader he would be. She thought back to the time her and her family visited Winterfell, how she practically fell in love with him at first sight. Even though he probably did not feel the same way about her, after all he was much older, and she was just a child. But there was a difference between the child then, and then child now. The Myrcella now was a lot wiser than when she was back then.

Lately, she had began to question who she really was. Was she a Lannister? Baratheon? A bastard? If she revealed her secret to anyone, she would become a bastard by name, and wouldn't become a Lannister at that. It didn't feel right to have a name that wasn't her own.

Once, when her mother was tucking her in a night, when she was a little girl, Tommen asked what it was like to be queen. Cercei's response was "You have to play the game of thrones, either you win, or you die". Myrcella realized that already now, or very soon, she would have a part to play in the game. But first, she had to protect her true identity. But how? Then a thought came to Myrcella's mind. She should ask the queen to make her a Targaryen. When Myrcella asked the queen for the name change, she was quite shocked.

"Well, I could if you really wanted me to, but, are you sure...?" Daenerys asked questioningly. Myrcella got down on her knees, and started begging, which surprised the queen.

"Oh please! It's all I've ever wanted since you came into power! Please!" she said pleading.

"Are you sure you want to leave the house you already belong to?" Daenerys asked. Myrcella looked down at the ground, and wondered if this was the right decision or not.

"I am not a real Baratheon" Myrcella said looking the queen straight in the eyes.

"How is that so?" Dany asked.

Then Myrcella told her the whole story, about how her mother and Uncle Jaime were having an affair, and how her mother lied about who and her siblings were, then how she figured it out herself after all the rumours. Which Dany wouldn't have known about, since she was fairly new to King's Landing. All Daenerys did, was sit there and nod her head along to her story.

"Well, it is settled. Tomorrow, I will conduct the ceremony of your name change" Dany said. Myrcella smiled in relief.

* * *

All of a sudden, some soldiers dressed in Targaryen looking armour came out on the other side of the road, and made their way to the troop of boys headed for the wall. Arya watched with the boys, as they stood talking to Yoren for a moment. Everyone whispered among themselves as to what they thought was happening.

"Maybe their coming to take him away" said Hotpie.

"They might be coming for me, maybe" Gendry whispered in Arya's ear.

Yoren nodded, and they rode off. Yoren made his way into the crowd of boys, approaching Arya.

"Arry, we need to have a little talk about pulling your own weight in this journey. Can't have everyone else doing all your work for you. Come along" he said, she followed as they trudged their way into the forest, where nobody could hear them. She wondered what was going on.

"Those soldiers, they came with the news that it is safe for Arya Stark to return to King's Landing. I suggest you go" Yoren said quietly.

"How? Are you sure it's safe?" Arya asked. What if this was just some plot to capture her?

"Yes, my gut tells me that this is safe. It is the right thing to do, I'm sure your family is worried sick about you. Come, tonight when everyone is sleeping, I want you to take a horse, any horse you want, and ride it on the same route we've been taking, is that understood?" he said firmly. She nodded.

"Alright then" Yoren said, and they made their way back to the rest of the boys.

When nightfall came, Arya pretended to sleep. She felt guily about not telling Gendry she was leaving, she knew he'd worry, unlike the other boys who would probably just believe whatever lie Yoren told them. She waited until everyone was asleep, and then stood up cautiously. She tiptoed her way around the sleeping bunch of boys, a lot of whom were snoring like pigs. When she passed Gendry, she whispered "Goodbye Gendry" to herself.

Then took the nearest horse to her, gave Gendry one last look, took a deep breath and rode off into the moonlit road.


	6. Chapter 6

Arya rode for awhile. She should be excited to go and be with her family again, and not have to fake an identity. But there was one person she couldn't get off her mind. Gendry. "I should have told him" she whispered to herself as she rode through the darkness. Then all of a sudden she couldn't take it anymore, and turned the horse around.

By the time she reached their camp again, the sun was almost beginning to rise. She got off her horse, and snuck up to where the boys were sleeping, and found Gendry near the edge. She crouched down next to him, and shook him awake. He groaned at being woken up at such an early time.

"Shut up, your going to wake everyone" Arya whispered firmly.

"What do you want" he whispered back annoyed, picking some leaves out of his hair.

"I'm being sent back to my family. You need to come with me" Arya said. Out of everyone, Gendry was the only one besides Yoren who knew her true identity. She trusted him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can find you a job with my brother, I'm sure he'll take you on as a blacksmith, I know he will if I ask him to" Arya said, practically begging him. He took a moment to think.

"I'm destined for the wall, I can't" he said. Those words broke Arya's heart. She may never see Gendry again after this, she needed him, he was the only person she really trusted.

"I am Arya Stark of Winterfell, and you will come with me to Kings Landing this instant" she said, seeing if it would change his mind. Gendry just shook his head no. This made her very angry, heartbroken even more, sad. A ton of emotions indescribable at the moment. She stood up, "I hope you like the wall then, Gendry" and then quickly jumped on her horse, and rode quickly into the sunrise.

So fast, that she didn't even hear Gendry croak out, "Farewell Arya"

* * *

Over the past few weeks, Robb and Daenerys had become friends. It started with the day that she showed him her dragons, and in exchange, she got to pet Greywind. Dany felt as if things were working out for her and Robb, slowly but surely, she knew he would come to a decision to accept her offer of marriage. She wondered if he actually fancied her or not. Never in her life did she ever have a situation like this. With Drogo, it was all arranged for them. But this was completely different. If she made one bad move, he might say no.

She invited him to go walking in the gardens with her that afternoon, the sun was full out shining. Dany figured that Robb wasn't used to this kind of heat, as he was from the north and all. She noticed a little drop of sweat on his forehead.

"Is it normally this hot down here?" he asked her.

"Sometimes. But it's very warm across the narrow sea where I grew up" Dany replied, reminiscing back to her time there. A little image of Viserys flashed into her mind. "It was a hard life for my brother and I. At first we lived in this house with a big red door, I remember that is what I loved about it the most. Then the owner died, and we got thrown out. We spent years wandering through the streets, begging for shelter. Soon enough my brother became known as the Beggar King" she said. Robb seemed intrigued about her past. This was a good thing.

"And how did you come to marry that Dothraki man?" Robb asked.

"For awhile, we stayed with a trader who had good connections with the Dothraki. Viserys wanted an army to take over Westoros with. An army which the Dothraki could have supplied. So our host helped my brother sell me off to Khal Drogo, in exchange for an army. But they never repaid my brother" she said. Dany dared not go into how his life ended, she had already worked so hard to get the picture of the melted gold on his head, that haunted her out of her mind.

"Was he good to you, this, _Khal Drogo_" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, he was" Dany said. Robb paused the conversation for a moment, he seemed to be thinking about something.

"How do you feel about marrying again?" he asked looking at her face now.

"Not too bad. It would be nice to have someone who is more my age, and speaks my language. That is, if I can find someone who will marry me" she said.

"I'll marry you, Daenerys" Robb said.

* * *

About a week after her name changed, Myrcella got a raven from Casterly Rock. Stating that she was disowned from her family, and that she was no longer one of them. That she was dead to them. Those were her mother's words.  
This made Myrcella's heart sting a little. She did not regret her decision to become a Targaryen one bit. And honestly, Myrcella cried the first time she read the letter. But then she made herself realize that she had a new family now, one where she felt she belonged. She may be a Lannister by blood, but at heart she was a Targaryen.

The news spread within the hour that the queen and Robb Stark were to be wed. Wedding plans were being drawn up within the evening. There was talk of involving the dragons somehow, and even Robb's direwolf. Myrcella remembered the time when she was smitten with Robb at Winterfell. It seemed like so long ago. She did not want Robb anymore, in fact she didn't even know who she wanted to marry. But enough of that thought for now, marriage was still a long time away.

* * *

**Dear readers, **

**I'd just like to say a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed and or followed and favourited this story! This is my first fic, and it means a lot that it seems to be received well. If there is anything you want to see, let me know in either a message of review, and I'll consider it. **

**Sincerly, pizzalover1000**


	7. Chapter 7

Robb loved her, and couldn't wait to marry her. But something was missing. Dany had all those who were closest to her with her, but Robb only had his mother and Sansa. It didn't feel right getting married and not having his whole family with him. Robb missed all his brothers, and Arya of course. Now he couldn't just ask for them, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell, and Jon was in the nights watch on the wall. But then again, what harm would come to Winterfell? The land was peaceful now.

He had discussed this problem with Dany his fiancé, and she wanted to do her best to make sure the wedding would be perfect for both of them.

"We can send some men to guard Winterfell while your brothers are away" she said. And right after that, he sent a raven to Winterfell letting them know of the news, and their invitation. Then he sent a raven to Jon as well.

_Dear Jon, _

_I would like to inform you of the news that I am getting married to queen Daenerys Targaryen. Your presence at the wedding would mean a lot to me. I'm sure the wall can spare one man for a little while. Please write back to let me know if you can attend. _

_Robb _

* * *

When Jon read the letter that Robb had sent him, he was in complete shock. Jon was not even aware that his brother was in King's Landing, so the news that he was getting married to the queen herself shocked him quite a bit. Of course Jon wanted to go to the wedding, but would he be allowed to, was the question. So he went to go inquire about the situation with Commander Mormont.

Jon appeared in his doorway, and the commander turned around.

"We've all heard about your brother" the old man said.

"Commander, he has asked for my presence at the wedding. If I could have permission to-" Jon couldn't even finish his sentance before the commander put his hand up to stop him.

"You may go to your brother's wedding"

"Oh thank you so much" Jon said.

"Now you best be getting on your way Snow, King's Landing is a long ways away. I'll send a raven letting them know of your departure" Commander Mormont said.

And with that, Jon ran down to his horse, almost forgetting to tell Sam where he was going. He knew the lad was going to miss him, and worry about him a lot. Samwell had a very caring heart. So he yelled to another watchmen to tell him, and send him his regards. Then Jon Snow exited the wall, galloping swiftly through the snow.

He thought about going back to Winterfell, but there was no time for that, he had to get south as soon as possible. It was never a good thing to keep a future king and a queen waiting. Jon wondered what this woman was like, and if she was anything like her family she must be completely mad. But maybe she wasn't, after all, Robb wouldn't have married her if she was mad.

* * *

_**3 weeks later**_

All Arya had been doing was stopping for a short rest, as she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. When a couple thieves jumped out of the bush while she was sleeping, and tied her hands behind her back. She kicked and screamed for hours, but it was no use, they weren't letting her go. For most of their trek up north, she had been marched through the forest with her ankles tied together. They had needle, so she could not fight back.

It took them a few days to figure out she was a girl, and when they did they decided not to kill her, but to keep her as prisoner. Arya blamed Gendry for all this, for if he had been with her they would have been able to fight them off.

They were walking on the side of the road now, as one of the thieves, the one with the crooked nose and warts all over his face got tired of trudging through the forest, and wanted some smoother ground. Not many people took this way, so there wasn't risk of being seen.

Arya saw a horse coming down the road, the thieves argued amongst themselves as to wether or not to jump into the bushes or not. She watched as the horse approached. The man wore garments that were just like the ones her Uncle Benjen would wear when he came to Winterfell to visit. Arya realized that this man was a man of the nights watch. Maybe he knew Jon.

As they passed each other they made eye contact, and Arya realized that she had seen this man before. Then quickly she came to the realization that it was Jon! He could save her!

* * *

Jon looked in the eyes of the boy that seemed to be a prisoner of those thieves, but the boy reminded him of someone else. His sister Arya. But no, Arya was in King's Landing, and she was a girl not a boy, despite how much she behaved like one. He was about to ride away, when the boy shouted.

"Jon!" it was Arya's voice! That was her! Now he recognized her! Her hair was cut short and she was wearing boy clothes, how this came to be, he hadn't a clue. But he knew he had to rescue her from these thieves.

"Surrender the girl or I'll have your heads" Jon called to the thieves. They began to laugh. Did they think death threats were some kind of joke?

"And what might you be wanting to do with her eh?" asked one of them.

"Bring her to safety. Might I ask the same question of yourselves?" Jon replied. They said nothing, but only shoved Arya to the ground to anger him. Jon pulled out his sword, and climbed off his horse. He knew what he had to do, and quickly stabbed the one who had shoved Arya down. The rest began to panic, and ran off into the bushes hooting and hollering. Mad ones they were.

"Jon! You saved me" Arya said. He untied her ankles and they hugged. It had been a long time since they'd seen each other. Then she climbed over to the dead man, and took Needle from his belt. Jon hadn't even noticed that he had it on him.

"Where are you heading?" She asked.

"King's Landing, as it happens our brother Robb is getting married to the queen" Jon said to her.

"Strange, I was heading there too. But only because Yoren told me it was safe for me to go back" Arya said.

He lifted her onto his horse, and they rode together, the for what seemed like hours, she talked about what she had been up to in the Red Keep with her dancing master, and how she ended up leaving the city with Yoren and the boys meant for the watch.

It was good to be back with his sister.


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa missed Arya, more than she ever imagined she ever would. She had taken it upon herself lately, to understand her sister a bit. She remembered Arya saying something about going into the crypts once, and escaping into the city througha secret passageway. Sansa remembered that day, their father was furious with her. It took alot inside Sansa, but she finally gathered up enough courage to venture down there. As she walked through, she couldn't help but sneeze a few times because of all the dust. It gradually became more and more dark as she went, so it soon became harder to see where she was going. But eventually, she found a light at the end of the tunnel, and followed it. Sansa didn't venture out, but she peered out at the sea. Sansa wondered what Arya must have thought of it all, and figured it was probably a grand adventure for her.

Then when she had had enough, Sansa turned back the way she had came. She realized she was covered in dirt. What would her mother say?

As she made her way back to her chambers, she passed Robb in the hallway. He didn't say anything, but only looked at her a bit confused. She then tried to be a bit quicker, but then as she was turning a corner accidentally ran into one of the queen's handmaidens, Doreah.

"Where have you been?" Doreah asked shocked.

"I can't say" Sansa replied. She did not want a soul to know where she had been, she was not proud of it.

"Oh please let me bathe you, we mustn't let your mother see you like this" Doreah said. Sansa nodded, and they returned to her chambers.

"Won't her grace be missing you?" Sansa asked. She did not want to take the queen's handmaidens away from her.

"Oh, K_haleesi_ has some matters to look over right now, she is very busy" Doreah said.

She drew the bath water, and then Sansa climbed in. The water temperature felt just right. It was just the way the servants at Winterfell used to make it. But Winterfell was just a distant memory to Sansa now, it felt like it was another life ago. A life where she was a carefree naive girl to the ways of the world, where she rode ponies with her siblings and practiced her needlework and got high praises from Septa Mordane. Sansa wondered what Septa would say about her now.

"Will the queen find my sister?" Sansa asked, breaking the silence.

"She is trying her very best"

* * *

There were so many things to look over as queen, the people were quite a handful of work to look after. Then there was the wedding, it was going to be so grand. Although Dany would have been happy just to run to the sept right now and get married with just the two of them. But she felt as if it was her duty to include her people in this. She had invited the commoners to attend a feast outside in the courtyard of the Red Keep at the same time as their wedding feast indoors. She even planned on going out to greet them as well, for a queen must know her people.

Ser Jorah entered the council room, where Dany was sitting by herself pondering over life.

"Khaleesi" he said.

"Yes Ser Jorah?" Dany replied. She knew his heart was breaking, he fancied her. But sooner or later he must accept that it will never be.

"I just wanted you to know that, I'm happy that you and Robb Stark are happy" he said, finishing his sentence by muttering at the ground.

"You want a wife, don't you" Dany asked.

"Yes, but not just any wife, I want you" he responded. This put Dany in a very awkward position.

"Robb was originally betrothed to a Frey girl. Our marriage will anger them very much, and that may cause problems in the future. We want the Frey's to be our friends, not foes. I wish to send you in Robb's place to marry a Frey" Dany said. Ser Jorah's face changed to the expression he makes when he is thinking about something.

"As you wish Khaleesi" he said.

"Very well then, you may depart as soon as the wedding is done with, or sooner if you wish. But I would like it if you were present, you have played an important role in getting me here" she said.

He simply nodded, looked at her for a moment, then walked out.

* * *

At the first inn that Jon and Arya stayed in, the innkeepers wife insisted on giving Arya a bath. So she reluctantly agreed, and let the strange woman wash her hair, or, what was left of it at least. It had started to grow out a bit more, and was slightly longer than when it had been first cut off by Yoren. Then the innkeeper's wife gave her a dress to wear, and when Arya came back downstairs Jon couldn't help but laugh at the displeased look on her face.

"You look happy" he said chuckling.

"Shut up" Arya said. She had been telling Jon to shut up a lot of times on their journey so far, she figured it was to make up for all the times she had missed while they had been apart. Someone shoved a bowl of stew in front of her, and she began to eat.

"Just one more night, tomorrow we should reach the city" Jon said. Arya couldn't help but notice that Jon still wore all black, even though he wasn't at the wall. It puzzled her, wouldn't he get tired of it?

"Don't you ever get tired of wearing only black?" she asked.

"No, black was always my colour" Jon replied.

"Is it as cold as Winterfell on the wall?" she asked. Winterfell was awfully freezing at some points of the year.

"Even colder. We're living next to a giant wall of ice" Jon said.

"Why did you join the nights watch anyways?" she asked. Who would want to take a life as hard as that?

"Because even a bastard like me can rise up in the ranks" Jon said, at the end of his sentence he seemed to go off into a distant world in his head.

"They say that Lyanna Stark died in a bed of blood. Why do you think she was bleeding Jon?" Arya asked. For a long time she had wondered who Jon's real mother was. But it didn't make sense that their father would break his vows to her mother, they loved each other too much. And he was too honourable for that.

"How would I know?" he asked, taking another sip of wine.

"I heard that women bleed when they give birth" Arya said. Jon almost spit out his wine at the shock of Arya bringing up such a thing.

"Yes, it's true. Arya, where are you going with this?" he asked her seriously.

"What if your the son of Lyanna and Rheagar Targaryen?" Arya said. Jon's face looked like he had just seen a ghost it was so white. He paused for a moment, and began to shake his head no to himself subtly.

"I'm going to bed, we'll leave at dawn" he said, before going up to his room.

But then Arya realized, that if she was right about this, Jon wouldn't be her real brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Jon was back at the wall, and Rheagar Targaryen was pacing back and forth on the very edge, watching him do his duty. The man just paced back and forth, without saying a word for quite some time. Jon looked to his left, and Samwell didn't seem to notice anything. This was absolutely mad! Then the Targaryen prince paused, and looked straight at him. His pale violet eyes meeting Jon's.  
"You'd best believe your sister. Or, should I say, cousin" Rheagar said.

Then the dream ended, and Jon woke up. His face was sweating, and he was breathing heavily. He looked down at his hands, and wondered if he was the last Targaryen. But no, it had to have just been a dream, Jon told himself in his thoughts.

It was high time they left this stinking inn, so he got up and met Arya in the stables by his horse. She had arrived before him, and looked like she had been waiting a long time.

"And where were you? I had half a mind to go to your room myself and wake you, sleepyhead" Arya said.

"Sorry, just a bad dream" Jon said.

They got on his horse, and trotted off for King's Landing. Jon already knew it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Myrcella had been spending a great deal of time in her Uncle's chambers, having long discussions about the history of Westoros. She didn't know who Robb Stark was planning as having Hand of the King, when he became King, but she was going to suggest Tyrion. He was a clever man, and had proven that in the past.

"Uncle, how would you like being Hand of the king?" she asked one day.

"It is said that Hands don't live very long. Take Jon Arryn and Ned Stark for examples" Tyrion responded.

"Yes, but, those were Hands for Robert Baratheon, at the moment the realm is peaceful, and we are to have a new King. This is also the Targaryen Dynasty" Myrcella argued with him.

"And do you really think that Robb Stark would have me, a Lannister, be his Hand when my sweet vicious nephew Joffery cut off his fathers head? If I were the boy, I wouldn't have me as Hand" her uncle replied.

"They have me, I am just the same your blood as Joffery was" she responded.

"Yes, but you are a sweet little girl. In fact, the whole Targaryen dynasty has you to thank, and if I am not mistaken, your name in the history books will be Myrcella the Brave" Tyrion said.

"If I asked Robb, and he said yes, would you do it?" she asked him. The Imp pondered to himself for a moment. Then took his feet off the table and sat in an upright position.

"Why not"

* * *

Robb never had any visits from Myrcella, so he became a bit surprised when she appeared at his chamber door that afternoon. She looked like she had something to discuss, so he let her in.

"I have a request to make" she said.

"And what would that be?" Robb asked. For an eight year old girl, or was she nine already? Robb couldn't remember, but she was certainly good at plotting. However Dany trusted her, which was a good thing.

"When you become King, make my Uncle Tyrion your Hand" she said. For an eight year old girl, or was she nine already? Robb couldn't remember, but she was certainly good at plotting. However Dany trusted her, which was a good thing.

"Give me a few reasons why I would consent to this" he said.

"He's very clever, and good with making strategies, if ever there should come another war. He can use his wits to convince anyone to do anything if you need him to, and he can use his words to get out of any situation. You must trust me on this" she said. He could see the honesty in her eyes.

"Yes but, would he use his wits to convince me to make a foolish act. Perhaps one putting house Lannister in a better position to regain their power" he asked Myrcella. Her face filled with rage, which she was obviously trying to keep bottled up inside.

"Not all Lannisters are terrible people, in my opinion, my Uncle Tyrion is the best if not the only kind hearted Lannister there is" she replied. Robb didn't want to upset the girl, it would be better to let her off gently. He paused for a moment.

"I will think about this offer, and get back to you another time" he said. And with that, Myrcella walked out of his chambers. He wondered what she would be like she she was older. She could become very useful, or very dangerous.

* * *

Dany found Robb on the terrace in his chambers, looking down on the city. He also had a perfect view of the castle gates. She approached him silent and calmly, then stood beside him. She knew he was aware of his presence, but they stayed silent, enjoying the peaceful moment together.

"Myrcella came to me today" Robb said to her, staring off into the sunset.

"Oh. And what did she want?" Dany asked. She glanced over at him.

"She came with a request to make her Uncle Tyrion my Hand when I become King" he replied. A few moments of silence passed, as Dany considered the idea herself. Tyrion had proven o be a good, loyal man. Myrcella had spoken highly of him, and once or twice the Imp had even succeeded in making her laugh.

"I think you should take it. Unless you can name someone else that you'd want as your Hand" she told him.

"My brother Jon" Robb replied. She had heard about this Jon Snow before, he seemed to be a good fellow.

"You seem to be forgetting Jon is a brother of the nights watch, he cannot break his vows" Dany said.

"I'll do anything, I'll give anything to the Nights Watch in exchange for Jon" Robb said.

"I hear their numbers are dwindling. How about we send them fifty men, or as many as they desire" she suggested.

"You would do that?" Robb said turning around to face her. His face lit up like a little boy who had just received some sweets.

"No, we'll do it" she said, stepping closer to him. It was that moment, where they shared their first kiss. She rather enjoyed his playfulness.

Then they heard a shout.

"Is that Robb?!"

The couple turned around, and looked over the terrace at the gates to where it was coming from. Robb's face lit up as he saw a little girl waving at him frantically.

"Arya is back" he said grinning from ear to ear.


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa heard a knock on her door. Who would it be at this hour? She was just preparing to go to bed. Well, whoever it was, she had to answer it anyways. She lazily wandered to the door, and opened it. It was Daenerys, who had a happy look on her face. What had happened?

"It's your sister, she's back" Dany said.

And at that moment, Sansa didn't care what she was wearing or what she looked like. She ran all the way down to the the main entrance of the Red Keep in just her nightgown and bare feet. It felt like forever before she finally got there, and reached the scene of Robb and Arya hugging. From behind Robb she couldn't see her face, but only her arms wrapped around him. When they came out of their embrace, Arya saw Sansa and stood there awkwardly, like she didn't even know her. They stood about a foot apart, examining each other from head to toe. Arya's hair was cut short, like a boy's. Sansa wondered how that happened.

"Well it looks like we're both not very ladylike at the moment" Sansa said. Arya smiled, and the hugged. Arya smelled like dirt, road and horse, but Sansa didn't care. She finally had her sister back.

Catelyn came running from another hallway, she ran to Arya. As they embraced, Sansa noticed that their mother was crying tears of joy.

"I missed you" Arya said to Catelyn.

"I missed you too" their mother responded emotionally.

Sansa looked over her shoulder, and noticed Daenerys coming down in their direction. Watching the reunion from afar. She had a smile on her face. Sansa waved her over, she should meet Arya too, after all she was going to be apart of the family soon too. The queen made her way swiftly over to where the Starks were standing.

"So this must be Arya, I've heard a lot about you" Dany said.

"Is it true you have dragons?" Arya asked intently. How could Sansa not have seen that coming. Arya would love the dragons!

"Yes, you can see them sometime if you want" Daenerys replied happily. "You two must have had a long journey. We shall get some food for you as soon as possible" Dany said. Wait, two? It was only Arya. Sansa looked around the room, and noticed Jon Snow standing in the corner. Her hard feelings for him had pretty much disappeared over the past little while, but it was still hard to think of him as part of the family.

Later that night, after Arya had been bathed and changed, she turned up in Sansa's chambers. The girls sat on Sansa's bed, and exchanged their horror stories from their time apart. Then without even realizing, the two sisters fell asleep.

* * *

"It's good to have you back Snow" said Robb. Jon was with the King in his chambers, catching up. It had been long hard months since the two brothers had seen each other. Things were so different, now one was a King, and then other a brother of the Night's Watch.

"My pleasure. It's nice to be away from the wall for awhile, that place can be so dreary" Jon said. He stared out the window at the beautiful green scenery, with the sun shining in his face. Jon looked back, and suddenly Robb's face became quite serious.

"I have a proposition for you. Tell me, how would you like to leave the wall forever?" Robb said. What? Leave the wall forever? He couldn't just do that! They'd cut off his head for being a deserter!

"Why?" he asked.

"I want you to be my hand. That Myrcella girl wants it to be her Uncle Tyrion Lannister. But I will not have a Lannister working as my hand, not after all the trouble we've been through with that lot" Robb said. Jon had to take a second to let that offer sink in.

"You don't understand. If I were under different circumstances, I would definitely be your hand. But I am a bastard! and a sworn brother of the nights watch, I can't just send them a raven telling them I'm suddenly hand of the King! I'd be a deserter, and you and I both have seen first hand what happens to deserters" Jon argued.

"I am going to be King in a very short time. I can legitimatize you, you can be an official Stark. Dany and I have already talked about sending many men to replace you at the wall. Everyone would benefit from this" Robb said. But Jon couldn't just let his brother down, he had to be by his side.

"How about this. If the watch agrees to your little deal, I'll do it. But if I'm not permitted, then you'll just have to put up with Tyrion Lannister" Jon said.

And the two men shook hands on it.

* * *

Varys was having tea with Daenerys, like they usually did every few days to discuss the gossip in the castle. After all, Varys was the Master of Whispers.

"My little birds have just informed me that Renly Baratheon has been murdered" Varys said. Dany's eyebrows raised.

"Who committed the crime?" she asked.

"It is rumoured to be one of his knights, Brienne of Tarth. But nobody is certain, as she swears it wasn't her. She's convinced it was a shadow that did it" he said. Daenerys had heard of warlocks in a far away city across the Narrow Sea called Quarth. Viserys used to tell her stories about it, although none of it seemed very real. She wondered sometimes if magic and sorcery were truly possible. Perhaps this Brienne of Tarth was right.

"And who was his wife?" she wondered. Dany could not imagine the pain she must be going through right now. Although they were not married yet, she still loved Robb with all her heart, and didn't know what she would do if she were to lose him.

"Margaery Tyrell" he replied.

"The Tyrells have been loyal to House Targaryen for centuries. We shall give this Margaery Tyrell a place to stay here in the Red Keep for awhile, to help her grieve" she decided.

"Very well, I shall send a Raven to Storm's end letting them know of your kindness" Varys said. And with that, he set off to write the letter.


	11. Chapter 11

Dany was in her chambers getting ready for the royal wedding, her wedding. She couldn't believe she was already getting married to Robb. But it also made her think of Drogo, and their wedding. It was an odd affair, and looking back now Dany figured she might have appreaciated it more if she had been used to the Dothraki culture. But she knew that Robb and her were going to have a future that shaped the seven kingdoms of Westoros forever.

Her handmaidens were braiding her silvery hair, when Dany realized that their children might not be able to have that family trait. Oh well, it was a small price to pay for the continuation of their dynasty. After all what choice did she have, she was the last Targaryen after all.

And then it was finally time to go to the sept. Since her father had been long dead, it was a tough decision of who to walk her down the aisle. Dany almost felt bad having Ser Jorah do the task, as she knew he had feelings for her, and she didn't want to put him in that gut wrenching situation of giving her to another man. She may be ruthless at times, but Daenerys did have sympathies.  
So the task came down to Magister Illyrio, the Magister of Pentos with whom her and her borther had stayed at for awhile, and who had helped Viserys marry her off to the Dothraki. She used to think of him as a father figure. Which put her on the path to be able to reach Westoros. He had travelled all the way across the Narrow Sea for this event.

He helped her put on the cloak of red and black, the Targaryen colours.

"Do you remember your last wedding?" he asked.

"Yes, of course" she replied shortly. Dany didn't want to talk about Drogo and her past marriage on this day.

* * *

Robb stared off into the crowd of people coming for the wedding. In the front, were all his siblings, Sansa, Arya and Jon. Even Bran and Rickon, who had just arrived yesterday. There was also his mother, who appeared to be glowing with pride and excitement. Things were going surprisingly well for the Starks at the moment, despite the death of his father. Robb imagined Lord Stark sitting on the bench next to his mother and siblings, being happy along with them. But Robb could feel it in his heart that his father was happy and proud of him, just from somewhere else. Wherever that was...

Daenerys was then led down the aisle and the ceremony commenced. Robb thought she looked absolutely beautiful, but of course, she always did. The Sept said a few prayers and ceremonial things, the couple just stared lovingly into each others eyes, completely ignoring what he was saying. In that moment, it felt as if there weren't hundreds of people in an audience before them. Just Robb and Dany. Then Robb removed the Targaryen cloak, and replaced it with one of house Stark. Even though they were going to be ruling under the Targaryen name, this was a wedding not a coronation. Soon enough it was time to say the vows.

"In the sight of the Seven, and the old gods, I hereby see you these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." the Sept said.

Then they repeated together "Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his/hers, and s/he is mine, from this day, till the end of my days"

* * *

Arya thought the wedding feast was fantastic. She could not get enough of the delicious food, the dancing and singing. Yes she was happy for her brother, but after awhile she began to feel like she needed a break. So she quietly slipped out of the banquet hall, and out of the Red Keep. She wandered around the gates for awhile, things were awfully quiet. Then she decided to go see the commoners feast in the courtyard.

As Arya walked about there, she felt like she was back on her way to the wall again. At heart she was a commoner, but on the outside she was a highborn Stark. Hardly anyone even recognized her. The people of the south weren't as familiar with the younger Stark children. But then, Arya felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around, and her face lit up when she realized that it was Gendry!

"Gendry!" she cried. A few people turned their heads to look, but none of them paid any more attention than that. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you on the way to the wall?" she asked.

"I missed you, and I realized that the wall isn't for me after all" he replied.

"So does that mean you'll work for my brother?" she asked. it would be perfect if Robb would let Gendry work in the armoury or blacksmiths shop. But wait, wasn't she going home? No, Arya wouldn't go home to Winterfell. She would beg to stay, and surely her mother would let her. Maybe.

"If he allows it" he replied.

"Where are you staying?" Arya asked.

"I've just been sleeping in flea bottom" he said.

"How about this, meet me at the gates first thing tomorrow morning, and we'll talk to Robb about letting you work here" Arya said. He nodded.

"I'll be there" Gendry said winking.

"I should go, my mother will be wondering where I am" she said. Then skipped off back to the main feast.

* * *

Myrcella was happy that Daenerys and Robb were finally married. It meant happiness for both of them, and the beginning of a new era. She was seated very near to Daenerys, among the members of the court. She looked up from her seat to the royal couple, they looked so happy together. And Myrcella knew that happy rulers meant a happy kingdom. Robb still hadn't told her his decision on letting Tyrion become his hand. his coronation was tomorrow, the time was coming so near. She almost got up to go and ask him if he had decided, when she saw his bastard brother Jon Snow coming for him. So she sat back in her seat in observance. It was time to do a little eavesdropping.

"Robb, the wall sent back a raven" Jon said, handing his brother a piece of paper. She watched as Robb unravelled it, and read it.

"Welcome to the court, Snow. I'm sure you'll make an excellent Hand. We'll move you into the tower of the hand tomorrow" Robb said joyfully.

Myrcella's heart dropped. She had stayed up countless nights hoping that the next day Robb would come and tell her that her uncle was to be the Hand. Now he didn't even have the heart to tell her that he had chosen someone else. She tried to distract herself by people watching. Her eyes travelled over to the table where the Martells were seated. She noticed a boy around her age, or maybe a year or two older, who must have been Trystane Martell staring at her.

She felt herself blush, and turned away as to avoid embarrassment. She used her peripheral vision, and noticed him coming in her direction. 'oh no' she thought.

"Would you like to dance?" Trystane asked shyly. Myrcella didn't know what to say, but then she noticed Dany looking over at the scene, and nodding her head and smiling at Myrcella.

"I would be honoured" Myrcella said, and she stood up and walked to the dance floor with him. He was so swift and gentle, a much better dancer than she ever was.

"Have you ever visited Dorne?" he asked her about halfway through the song.

"No, but I hear it's quite beautiful" she replied.

"You should come and visit someday, I'll talk to my parents, I'm sure they'd be fine with it" Trystane said. The thought of being able to visit Dorne made Myrcella happy, especially since she would be able to see it with Trystane.

"I would love that" she said.

"We'll keep in touch" he said. Then the song ended, and the two adolescents split ways.

She watched as he disappeared into the crowd, and that night she dreamt of going to Dorne.


	12. Chapter 12

The following day Robb was crowned, and Jon's position of Hand of the King was official. He looked in the mirror at himself with the Hand's pin on, and thought about how his father had worn that same pin, and lived in the same tower for some time. That same day he was also officially a Stark, and no longer a Snow. It sounded strange, Jon Stark. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said. The door opened, and in came Arya with some strange boy who was covered in dirt.

"Jon, meet Gendry" his little sister said. Arya wasn't into boys already was she?

"Pleasure to meet you, Arya, who is Gendry?" Jon said.

"My friend from the journey up north. Don't you remember me telling you about him?" she asked him in all seriousness. Now that he thought about it, he did recall the name Gendry being mentioned a few times.

"Ah yes, now I remember" he said.

"Gendry was a blacksmith's apprentice before he almost went to the wall. Robb has given him a job in the blacksmith's shop here in the Red Keep" Arya said excitedly.

"Well this is exciting" Jon said. "I'm so sorry but I have some work that needs to be done. We'll talk later" Jon said. And Arya quickly whisked Gendry out of the room. It was very true, Jon did have a job to do. He had to greet Lady Margaery for Robb and Daenerys, as she was arriving today, and the royal couple were taking a much needed honeymoon after the wedding and coronation.

He travelled down to the main entrance, and made it just in time as her carriage was about to roll into the gates. Thank goodness. Her entourage practically screamed Tyrell. She seemed to have left all traces of once being Baratheon behind, as her carriage was green with gold painted roses, and they rode with a Tyrell Banner.

Jon stood at the entranceway, and watched as Margaery climbed out, helped by a Kingsguard. His first impression, was that she was very beautiful. It was too bad that she was widowed at such a young age. Hopefully she would be able to marry again.

"Welcome to King's Landing Lady Margaery, you must have had a long journey" Jon said as she was led towards him.

"Yes, it was a bit long indeed. I appreciate the Queen's kindness for taking me under her roof while I recuperate from Renly's death" she said. Jon was rather enchanted by her voice. It suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea where she was going to be staying. He turned to Tyrion Lannister, who was standing nearby.

"Had the Queen told you where Lady Margaery was to be staying?" Jon asked the Imp. The dwarf wrinkled his nose.

"From my understanding, Lady Margaery is to be staying with you in the Tower of the Hand" Tyrion replied. Jon's jaw almost dropped. He was well aware the Tower of the Hand had a few extra bedrooms, but he never imagined who might be staying there.

"Very well then, I'll show you where the Tower of the Hand is and get you settled in" Jon said. He led Margaery all the way to the tower, and let her have her pick of bedroom. After that, Jon went back to his own chambers and left her to unpack and settle. He could smell her flowery scent of the Reach still lingering about.

This was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

When Dany and Robb returned to the castle after spending the afternoon riding in the countryside by themselves, it was almost dark. Her blood riders and some of the Kingsguard had insisted on coming along, but she told them it was okay. Robb had Ice, the Stark family sword, so they would be safe. Things appeared to be in quite a relaxed state in the castle, she noticed Myrcella waiting around the entrance.

"Are you alright?" she asked the girl.

"Trystane Martell and his family have invited me to visit Dorne for awhile. May I go?" she asked with those big innocent green eyes. Dany remembered seeing her and the prince of Dorne dancing the night before at their wedding. She pictured the two getting married someday.

"I don't see why not" Dany replied. Myrcella's face lit up, and she hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much! I-I have to go pack, their leaving tomorrow" the girl said excitedly, then ran off to her chambers. Robb chuckled.

"She is sure excited" he said.

Upon her entrance into the castle Varys came up beside her and started filling her in on the news of what had happened during their absence. Including the fact that Margaery Tyrell had arrived. Dany felt bad that she wasn't there to greet the poor young widow herself, but she knew Jon must have done a very good job.

"You'll be pleased to be informed that I have placed Lady Margaery in the tower of the hand" Tyrion Lannister said as he passed by them.

"Why? We had a room all prepared for her and her party" Dany questioned. The Imp hesitated.

"This matter is best discussed in private" he said. The royal couple and Tyrion walked swiftly into a spare chamber, and closed the door firmly behind them. Tyrion sat down at the table, and put his feet up.

"If you had been present, you might have noticed that the Hand and Lady Margaery seemed quite taken with each other. So my little brain did some quick thinking, and when the Hand asked me where she was supposed to be staying, I quickly came up with the story that she was to be staying in the tower of the Hand" Tyrion explained.

"So, your basically saying that you want Jon and Margaery to marry" Robb stated.

"Yes, actually. Margaery will get another chance at marriage and children and all the joys in life that come with that, and our dear Hand of the king will get settled down with his own family. Won't it be jolly seeing some little Stark and Tyrell offsprings running around in front of the tower?" Tyrion said.

* * *

Myrcella had shown Trystane all the different secret passageways that she knew of in the Red Keep. Some of the same ones she figured Vary's little birds used, so they had to be careful at times. She couldn't believe that today was the day she was finally leaving King's Landing on her trip to Dorne. It was rainy that day, not so good for travelling. But unlike most ladies, she rather liked the rain.

Everyone was gathered around to say their goodbyes to her and the Martell's. When it came time to say her final words to Daenerys, Myrcella knew she would miss her greatly. She had been like a mother, sister, and friend all in the same person. She also didn't know when she was coming back, which made it even harder. Not only that, if she was even coming back anytime soon at all. For she was hoping that they would betroth her to Trystane.

Daenerys knelt down to Myrcella's level, and handed her something in her palm. Myrcella took it, and saw that it was a metal pin of the three headed Targaryen dragon. It was of the same metal and colour as the Hand's pin.

"Always remember who you are" Dany said smiling, the she placed the pin over her heart. Myrcella decided she would wear it forever and always.

She got in the carriage with the Martell children, and it took off. She waved goodbye at everyone through the window until she could see them no more.


	13. Chapter 13

"Please please please can I stay here?" said Arya begging her mother. They were meant to go home within the week, but all those who Arya felt closest to were here in the Red Keep. Lady Catelyn's face softened.

"We have already spent too much time apart dear, what if something happens?" she said.

"Mother! Nothing is going to happen! Robb is King and Jon is his hand! They'll protect me" Arya protested. Her mother looked out the window, as if in deep thought.

"I guess I can't take you away from your brothers again, but the minute you want to come home, I'll make arrangements for you to get to Winterfell" Catelyn said. Arya almost jumped up and down, but she wanted her mother to be happy with her and in order to do that she would have to act more ladylike. Only until she was gone though, after that she could act however she would like.

Arya left her mother and went down to visit Gendry. When she got to the blacksmiths shop, he was busy working on a shield. He didn't even notice she was there until he turned around.

"Guess what? Mother is letting me stay here" she said happily.

"Thats wonderful, I should make a blacksmith out of you" he joked. Then Arya started to consider that idea in her mind, and figured it wouldn't be so bad.

"Can you?" she asked. Gendry seemed unsurprised by her eagerness.

"I guess so, but don't tell your mother" he said.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, I'll keep it a secret" she replied. This was going to be so great, now she knew how to use Needle and she would be able to make her own shield someday. And Arya knew what she was going to decorate her shield with. A direwolf.

* * *

Jon and Margaery were dining together in the Tower of the Hand. These were usually quite awkward, as they sat at opposite ends of the table from each other and didn't say anything. Every once and awhile one of them might throw in a comment about the weather or the food, but that was it. Today she seemed very focused on Jon, as every time he looked up from his food she was staring at him.

"Do you miss the Wall?" she asked. This startled Jon.

"No, not really. It was rather miserable most of the time" Jon replied. "Do you miss the Reach?" he added.

"Sometimes" she said. He watched her twirl a piece of her dark hair around her finger. "Is it hard being Hand?" she asked him.

"It's quite an honourable duty" Jon replied.

"Oh you Starks and your _honour"_ Margaery said. An awkward vibe came into the room. "And would it be a dishonourable thing to bed a widow?" she asked, and slowly started to take off her dress.

"Stop it, just, don't" Jon said before she could get very much off. Margaery got up and walked towards him.

"I thought so" she said in her strangely alluring voice. "I love you Jon" she said, then put a finger on his chin. "And I _know_ you've been hiding your secret desire for me"

"It's true, I do love you Margaery, but do we have to take things this fast?" Jon said flustered and overwhelmed, he stood up.

"Who says we have to?" she said looking at him with wide innocent eyes. And without a second thought, the two shared a long, passionate didn't really remember how it ended up that way, but pretty soon they found themselves in his bedchambers.

The next morning he opened his eyes, and was about to get up, but then felt something beside him. It was Margaery, how could he have forgotten! Oh no... What if she was with child? Jon did not want to have his child grow up the way he did. She stirred awake, and smiled at him.

"Good morning" she said.

"We need to go to the sept, now" he said sitting up. She looked at him confused.

"Now? Why?" Margaery wondered. Then her eyes widened when he gave her that look, and she seemed to realize the situation. They both hurriedly got out of bed and put their clothes on. And in less than an hour, they were saying,

_"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his/hers, and s/he is mine, from this day, till the end of my days"._

* * *

News of the Hand's secret on the spot wedding spread through the castle like wildfire. Robb was surprised that Jon had not told him of his plans, it was not like him to do something like that so sudden. He figured Tyrion's plan must have worked. Daenerys was the most surprised of all, she thought that Margaery was still mourning Renly Baratheon. So the following day, he invited Jon to his chambers to have some wine and chat.

"Congratulations Jon, although I wish you would have said something to us. We could have planned you a grand wedding" Robb said, passing Jon a flagan of wine.

"Well, I'm afraid t was rather sudden for us as well" Jon said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Jon, if I may ask. Did you by chance-"

"Yes. It happened so fast I didn't realize what I was doing" Jon confessed, interrupting Robb.

"Why so soon though? You could have waited a bit" Robb said, taking a gulp. Jon paused, straightened his pin and said,

"I think Margaery is now with child"

Robb paused, and scratched his chin. "What I'm telling you must not leave this room. Dany is with child as well"


	14. Chapter 14

~9 months later~

Jon was overseeing the crown's stables. Apparently the queen had gone into labour that morning, so he decided to take on some of Robb's duties while he was with his wife and child. Suddenly, a knight from the King's guard ran up to him. He seemed to be in quite a hurry.

"Your wife is in labour" he said, almost out of breath.

"I'll be right with her" Jon said. It was no use running, that would take too long. So he quickly jumped on the nearest horse and rode off to the Tower of the Hand as fast as the horse would take him. By the time he got up the steps to the bedroom, Margaery was screaming in pain, with midwives surrounding her.

A few hours later, they heard their child's first cry. Everything went silent as they listened to the remarkable sound. The midwives quickly cleaned the baby off.

"What is it?" Jon asked them, approaching calmly. The midwife smiled, and handed him the bundle.

"It's a girl" she said. Jon stared into the eyes of his own child. Growing up, he never imagined that he would ever have children. He didn't have a proper name to give them. But now things were different, and she was possible. He brought their daughter over to Margaery, and she smiled as she held her.

"What shall we name her?" Jon asked. Honestly, they hadn't really put much thought into names yet. Of course there were the family names, but they wanted something different and special.

"We'll think about it" Margaery said.

* * *

Dany could hear the bells ringing all over the castle as she held her newborn prince in her arms. Eddard was born with a mop of dark curly hair, just like his father. Dany thought of her still born child, Rheago, and wondered what he would have looked like. Then she realized that this was her son's day, and memories of her past family with Drogo should be put aside for now.

Robb returned to their chambers, and seemed relieved that it was finally just the three of them together.

"Your not going to believe this, but Margaery had their daughter today as well" Robb said. Dany and Margaery had spent a lot of time together preparing for their baby's arrivals during their pregnancies. It was nice to have someone who was going through the same thing, but Dany never imagined that they would be born on the same day.

"Well that makes this day even more special. What is her name?" she asked him.

"They haven't decided yet" Robb replied. She passed him Eddard, and he seemed to glow of pride.

"Your father would be so proud if he was here to see this" Dany told him.

"He would be, he would be proud of Jon too" Robb said. "Eddard Targaryen, two names I would have never thought could be possible together, until this day" Robb said.

* * *

Jon had the task of bringing their baby to see the King and Queen. Margaery was staying behind, as she was very tired from childbirth. He tried to be careful as he made his way through the Red Keep.

But suddenly, he turned a corner and bumped into a serving girl. Causing him to lose grip of the baby, and she started to fall to the ground.

Jon was about to swoop down to the ground to catch her, when he realized that the serving girl had saved her just a second from falling to the ground. Which could have been fatal.  
Their eyes met, and the young girl handed him carefully his child.

"I'm so sorry my lord, I didn't mean to" she said almost in tears from fright.

"Don't be sorry, you saved my child's life" Jon said.

She began to pick up the bucket she had dropped, when Jon asked, "What is your name?"

"Joanna" she replied.

* * *

Robb heard a knock on the door. "Just tell them we'll make an appointment some other time" tired out Dany told him.

He got up to answer it, but when he opened the door, low and behold it was Jon. Someone he never expected to see today, after what they had both been through.

"Come in Jon" Robb said. Dany seemed unhappy to receive visitors before she found out it was Jon, but when she saw him walk in with the baby in his arms a smile lit up her face.

"And who is this little one?" Robb asked, taking a turn holding Jon's child. She had dark curly hair, just like Jon's. And oddly enough, just like his own child's as well. Well, they were cousins after all.

"Joanna" Jon said.

"That is a very beautiful name, but do tell, where did you come up with it?" Dany asked. Jon recounted them the story.

"Are you sure you don't need help taking her back? We don't want a repeat of earlier" Robb offered.

Then the two brothers walked back to the Tower of the Hand, watching the sun set as they walked. Some people stopped and stared at them from afar, trying to get a peek at the newborn child, probably wondering wether it was the prince or the daughter of the hand.

"Life is going to be different for our children. Very different" Robb said.

"Yes, can you imagine, our two babies all grown up and walking this same path" Jon replied, envisioning it in his head. He pictured Eddard looking much like Robb, and Joanna looking almost the same as Margaery.

"Yes, but I'm afraid someday we won't have to imagine" Robb said. And with that, Jon was at home.


	15. Chapter 15

A few months had passed since the royal babies had been born. The two mothers often spent their days together with their children, who were already showing signs of becoming friends at such a young age. Everyone in the castle adored them, so it was not hard to find babysitters when needed. Word had spread around the seven kingdoms, and many lords from all around were sending good wishes and gifts. Even some of the people Daenerys had met across the Narrow Sea were sending little gifts for the Prince.

Dany had just put Eddy down for a little nap, as he was getting kind of cranky. Or as she liked to put it, something had woken his dragon. Robb's direwolf Greywind had taken a habit of staying near Eddard at all times. Which Dany and Robb figured was a good thing, because in case any harm should come he would have protection.

She had to look over some court issues, so she tracked Arya down and asked her to keep an eye over him. Arya loved Joanna and Eddard, so she willingly agreed and Dany went about her business. The afternoon went by rather slowly, as they went through all the problems in the seven kingdoms.

"I say we should just-" Dany was in the middle of saying, when someone burst into the room. It was Arya, with little Eddard clutched in her arms and a frightened look on her face.

"What happened?" Robb said, standing up from his seat.

"T-there was a man who came in with a knife, he tried to go for Eddard, but before he could get to him or I could stab him with Needle, Greywind attacked him and ripped his throat out. It all happened so quickly" Arya said with tears in her eyes. Dany knew her well enough to know that it took a lot for Arya Stark to cry.

"What did this man look like?" Dany asked, rushing over to take Eddard from her. He was crying.

"I don't know. He had a big black cloak on, with a hood covering his face" Arya replied. Dany noticed that she was trembling with fear.

Robb sent some king's guard members to go find the remains of the man.

"We need to get the babes out of here immediately. King's Landing is no safe place for children in their situation" Jon said.

"But where would we put them?" Dany asked.

Robb and Jon looked at each other and at the same time said "Winterfell".

* * *

Margaery and Jon scrambled around their chambers to pack bags for their daughter. The plan was, that in the dead of night Margaery and Jon and Daenerys with a good portion of the Kingsguard and the babies would depart for Winterfell. That way no one would know of the babe's absence until much, much later. When they arrived at Winterfell however, it would be time for Dany and Jon to make their way back to King's Landing to fulfill their duties. Jon did not want to leave Joanna's side, but in his place he would leave her Ghost for protection.

"Oh why would someone want to go after the prince with a knife" Margaery said.

"Because he is important, that's why. Someone is behind this, and whoever it is we're going to make sure we have justice" Jon said.

"Do we have to bring her up north too? It wasn't Joanna someone sent a knife after, she has no claim to the throne, why would anyone want to try and hurt her?" Margaery asked. Jon figured his wife did have a point, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Because she is in almost as much danger as Eddard is; What if they were going after him because he has Stark blood? She is right next on the list" he told her.

"Who do you think it could be?" Margaery asked. When Jon thought of it, only one name came to his lips.

"Lannisters"

* * *

"How is our sweet Ed going to grow up without his parents?" Dany said, clutching their son.

"It won't be forever darling, just until we catch whoever has done this" Robb replied, comforting her. This was going to be their last evening as a family for a very long time.

"What if they come looking for them in Winterfell?" Dany asked.

"They won't" Robb replied, to make her feel better. Even though he knew it might be a possibility. Whoever wanted his son dead, must have been willing to go extreme lengths to do the deed. After all, they slew the two Kingsgaurd that were guarding the Prince's chambers to enter.

"We will find whoever wants our child dead. And kill them, with fire and blood if we have to" Dany said angrily and determined.

"Yes, with fire and blood if we have to.." Robb repeated back.

They spent the evening with just the three of them, refusing to let anyone enter. They played games, played with Eddy, petted Greywind and snuggled. Robb and decided to let Greywind go with, he had heard that Jon was giving Joanna Ghost, and realized that if the direwolf had saved Eddard's life once, he could do it again.

When the time came, they all gathered at the gates, and said their goodbyes. She watched as Jon and Margaery climbed into the carriage. She felt bad for them, as Margaery was going to be staying in Winterfell to raise the babes. It could be years before the couple was reunited. She felt guilty that it was not her who was staying, she only had to go back because she was Queen, and the face of the Targaryen dynasty.

As the carriage began to pull away, a few tears escaped Dany's eyes. But she wiped them away and tried to stay positive about the whole thing. After all, she was taking her son to safety. Or another way of putting it, the future of the Targaryen dynasty.

* * *

When Catelyn had finally received the raven about what happened in King's Landing to her grandson, and that they were arriving in Winterfell with the babies, she felt that the world was a cruel, unsafe place. She hadn't felt that way since before her family had been reunited back in King's Landing just over a year ago.

She stared out her chamber window, overlooking the countryside, and saw the small royal party coming in the distance. It must have taken the raven ages to arrive.

"Sansa" Catelyn called to her eldest daughter.

"Yes mother?" the young lady replied.

"It seems as if the royal babies have arrived" Catelyn said.

Catelyn, Sansa, Bran and Rickon gathered at the gates to welcome their new guests. All she had on her mind, was to see her first grandson. And when the queen and her baby bundle stepped out of the carriage, Catelyn swiftly made her way towards them.

"I present to you, Eddard" the young queen told her as she handed her the baby boy. Catelyn was taken back to when Robb was a baby, which didn't seem like too long ago. Now he has his own child, who looked just like Robb did when he was that age.  
And then there was Jon's daughter to deal with. Catelyn had always had hastey feelings towards Jon, how would she react to his child? Although Jon was a Stark now, this still wasn't her granddaughter. Nevertheless, she would try not to take her anger out on Joanna as she did Jon.

Once everyone was settled, Catelyn had a meeting with only Jon and Daenerys in her chambers.

"Nobody is to know that these children are here do you understand?" Jon said to Catelyn.

"Oh course I understand" she replied.

"We want them to be hidden when you have visitors, guards outside their chambers day and night, all the servants and workers must agree to keep it a secret. Don't worry, we hope it won't be for long. Just as soon as we catch whoever sent this assassin" Daenerys said. Catelyn nodded.

"What if it is the Lannisters?" she asked.

"That's what I was thinking too. But you will not go riding out trying to capture any Lannisters this time. Your duty is here, helping with Eddard. Margaery can only do so much at a time" Jon said. "We're leaving on the morrow"

And with that, the two court members left her chambers, and Catelyn Stark knew that the next few months were going to be quite different.


	16. Chapter 16

~14 years later~

Joanna Stark knew that things were not safe for her down south. Lady Catelyn had told her and her cousin of the tragedy back in King's Landing when they were babies, when a knife was sent out to kill Eddard. Both she and Ed had practically grown up without their real parents. When Joanna was three, her mother Margaery Tyrell had taken ill, and died. Although she wasn't very upset now about the whole thing now, she was too young to really know her. She had never met her father, Lady Catelyn said that it was unsafe for them to visit until they found out who sent the knife.

She had been told that her father Jon Stark, formerly known as Jon Snow, had been on the wall and a sworn brother of the night's watch. That is why Joanna rides now for the wall, with her Uncle Rickon, who is now a knight of Winterfell. It took a lot of convincing to persuade him to take her. 'What if my mother finds out?' he kept saying. Well, Lady Catelyn had always had a secret grudge on Joanna and her father especially, though she tried not to show it with Joanna, she knew the hate was broiling inside her. When they were younger, things were always about Eddard, her true blood grandchild, heir to the seven kingdoms of Westoros. In truth, it still was now. Apparently he looked like his father the King, Robb Stark, also her uncle.

They arrived at the Wall, and Joanna slid off her horse. The wind blew through her dark curly hair. Ghost came up beside her. He was the one token that her father had given her, his direwolf, the sigil of House Stark. Eddard had one from his father too, Greywind. She figured this wasn't the first time Ghost had been to the wall.

"What do you make of it?" Uncle Rickon said.

"It's tremendously large. Now, I need to talk to some people" Joanna said, and then she started walking diplomatically towards the centre area where a few boys were practicing sword fighting. Each one of them stopped and stared at her, they probably hadn't seen a girl in months, but she just ignored them. They seemed terrified of Ghost, which was a good thing, because it was good to be feared here. Nobody would touch her. But she felt for her dagger she had hidden underneath her dress anyways, just in case she needed it.

"Seven hells. Its Ghost!" she heard a man say from a few feet away. Joanna turned around, and saw a rather obese looking man waddling towards her.

"Who are you? How did you get Ghost?" he asked her. The direwolf wasn't barking, this fat man must be safe.

"Ghost was my father's. Now, who are you?" Joanna asked him. He seemed rather shocked.

"I'm Samwell. Is your father Jon Snow?" he asked.

"Jon Stark now, but yes he is. Did you know him?" she asked him curiously. His face lightened up.

"Why yes as a matter of fact I did. He saved me from getting beaten up, I was an outcast when I came here. Imagine, being the outcast in a group of outcasts. But Jon sure changed that" Samwell said with a cheery smile on his plump face.

"We need to talk more. Is there a place more...private?" she asked him. He nodded, and led her into Castle Black. The whole way, he went on about how he didn't know that Jon had a daughter. Then they got to a strange black cell.

"This was your father's. Wait a second, do you even know him?" Sam asked. Joanna had to explain the whole story, and Sam seemed horrified. Then he went into a tale about how he defended their Lord Commander from a white walker one time. This made Joanna feel proud. Eddard's father may be the King, but one thing he never did was fight off a white walker.

Uncle Rickon appeared in the doorway.

"We need to get out of this place, Lady Catelyn is sure worrying about you by now" Rickon said.

"Oh can I at least show her the top of the wall? You can come too if you'd like" Sam begged Rickon.

"Oh, alright. But then we have to go" her uncle said. And with that, they got in this elevator that took them all the way to the top of the wall. Joanna watched as everything got smaller around her. Then they got to the top.

"This used to be your father's watch post, I was his watch partner" Sam said. Joanna walked right up to the edge of the wall, and stared down across the vast scenery which was beyond the wall. Over there, it didn't matter if your father was a king or a bastard or which house you were from.

"Will you do me a favour?" Joanna asked looking over her shoulder at Samwell.

"Of course, anything the daugher of Jon would like" he replied.

"Lady Catelyn says it's too dangerous for me to write my father from Winterfell, or at all really. Would you send him a raven informing him of my visit here?" she asked.

"I will do that as soon as you leave" he said. They took one last look at beyond the wall, and then headed back down the creaky wooden elevator. She imagined her father standing in the same box all those years ago. Samwell followed them all the way to their horses.

"I may come visit again someday. However, we imagine that it won't be too long before I get to be with my father" Joanna said after she mounted.

"I'll be awaiting that day. When you get to King's Landing, will you write to me?" he asked.

"Of course" Joanna replied. "Well, another time Samwell" she said, and they galloped off into the countryside, leaving the wall behind.

* * *

Eddard sat in his chambers, looking out the window. It had been a few days since his cousin had departed for the wall, which she thought was a secret. But Uncle Rickon left a note for his grandmother letting her know as not to worry. Had he not done that, the castle would have been in hysterics. Ravens would be flying back and forth from King's Landing to Winterfell nonstop. He sometimes wondered if Joanna lacked some common sense at times.

He caught a glimpse of Uncle Rickon and Joanna riding back to Winterfell in the distance. She had that same determined look on her face that she always did when she was up to Prince paced up and down his chambers, which used to be his father's while he still resided in Winterfell. That was while he was still Lord of Winterfell, and even before then. He was well aware that his grandmother preferred him so much simply because he reminded her of his father, and he was her own blood. As Joanna was not, she was the daughter of his grandfather Eddard Stark's bastard, Jon Snow.

Before he knew it, he could hear footsteps in the hallway and his grandmother Lady Catelyn scolding joanna.

"How dare you think you could just leave Winterfell without my consent. Do you know how dangerous that is? To the wall especially? You could have been raped, kidnapped, what would your father say if he found out?" Lady Catelyn said.

"But I had Ghost, and Uncle Rickon" he heard his cousin reply.

"Your Uncle should have known much better than to take you. Now, go to your chambers and clean up" she said. Then the door opened, and his grandmother entered Ed's room. Her hard expression turned into a soft smile when she saw him.

"How is my sweet Eddard today?" she asked him, coming up to him and stroking his hair.

"When can I go home, to my parents?" he asked her.

"It will be soon dear, we all hope" his grandmother replied. When Eddard was little, he used to ask that everyday for years. Her answer was always 'soon'. But around his tenth name day, he realized that he wasn't going home anytime soon, and stopped asking. Catelyn started to rub Ed's back, and he stepped away.

"I'm not a little kid anymore grandma, I'm almost a man now!" he said. The look on her face seemed hurt.

"I'm sorry" he said, trying to make her feel better.

"That's what your father said to me once, when he was around your age" Catelyn said, and then fled the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Cercei Lannister's head rolled off her body as Robb lifted up his sword from beheading her. Jon watched as the crimson Lannister blood poured from her neck. He turned to Daenerys who was standing beside him on the stage. After years of questioning and sending Vary's little birds all over Westoros, Cercei finally confessed to sending the knife at the Prince, in revenge for having the throne taken away from her family.

..."It's time to send the raven to Winterfell" he said.

* * *

When Lady Catelyn announced to Joanna and Eddard that they were going to King's Landing immediately, Joanna couldn't contain her excitement. All her life, she had spent trudging around Winterfell feeling like a nobody, trying to find answers to questions she had about her father. But now it was time for all those questions to be answered. She had never obeyed any of Catelyn's commands so obediently before she asked them to get packing. She hastily threw everything into the small trunk that was meant for her to go home to KIng's Landing all these years. Her entire life she had watched it sitting there empty, waiting for the day that she would be able to use it.

Much to Joanna's pleasure, it turned out that Lady Catelyn was not going along with them. She felt relieved that she would be rid of the woman sooner. As some servants were loading up some supplies onto a cart for the journey, Joanna and Ed stared off at the spot where their father's used to practice swords and archery.

"To think, we're actually going to meet them soon" Ed said. To the two cousins, their parents had been only people they heard about in stories. Robb Stark seemed somewhat of a legend around the north.

"We should go saddle our horses" she said. The two of them headed off to the stables. Joanna's horse was named Snow, in spirit of her father once being the bastard of Winterfell. As she brushed Snow, she could hear Lady Catelyn doing some last minute consoling with Ed. 'Don't forget to wash behind your ears' , 'Always be a gentleman around women'. The older lady kept going on. All she could see from behind her horse was Ed's face, and he seemed rather annoyed by it.

Then at last it was time to say goodbye. The entire household was standing by to see them off. Lady Catelyn walked up to Joanna for what was to be the last time, in awhile. For something inside told her this wasn't going to be the last time they would see each other. The Lady Stark looked her up and down awkwardly.

"Your going to make a fine lady someday" Catelyn said. Then pursed her lips, and headed straight for Eddard. After what seemed like a full hour of hugs, even though it was only ten minutes, she finally let him climb onto his horse. And with that, The party fled Winterfell.

* * *

Jon stood in the doorway of his daughter's room. It hadn't changed since she had fled the capitol as a baby, as there was still only a little baby cot and a wooden rocking chair in the corner. He had rarely visited it, the only people that had gone in and out over the past 14 years were servants who occasionally dusted the place. He would have to get a proper bed in here, Joanna was definitely not as small as a baby anymore. Lady Catelyn had never said as much about his daughter other than the fact that she was healthy, and a bit reckless at times. The royal couple had much more news about their son Eddard. He figured that this was because of Lady Catelyn's dislike for Jon.

He had often wondered if she was suffering the same wrath and outsider treatment as he had when growing up. Jon realized he should have sent for her the day Margaery died. Just the very memory of his late wife made it feel like a hole inside his heart was opening. He wondered if the Tyrells had ever acknowledged Joanna as family. However, he had heard of one particular visit from Mace Tyrell to Winterfell just after Margaery's death to collect her bones and bring them to the crypts of Highgarden.

"Lord Stark" he heard a voice say from behind him. It was a serving boy.

"Yes" he replied.

"Then King has requested your presence in his study my lord" the boy said.

"Alright" Jon replied, and headed off to the main castle.

When he entered the King's Study, Dany and Robb were standing around the desk laughing about something, each with a goblet of wine in hand. Then suddenly their attention turned to Jon as he came closer.

"Oh please come join us Jon, we were just planning the celebration feast of the children's return" Daenerys said. As he approached, Robb handed him a goblet of wine. Which he had never asked for, but took anyways.

"Do you know anything of Joanna's tastes?" she asked him. Come to think of it, Jon knew absolutely nothing about his daughter other than the fact that she was alive, and had been to the Wall and gotten in loads of trouble for it recently.

"Your mother has never really let me in on the details" he said to Robb.

"Well, she must be pretty adventurous if she convinced Rickon to take her to the Wall without telling a soul. There's some spirit in that one" the king replied.

"We should have a mixture of things, from all the different houses those children bear blood from. Targaryen, Stark, and Tyrell. All those sigils shall be present" Dany stated.

"It's going to be a spectacular affair" said Robb. "Cheers to our children coming home!" and the three of them clicked glasses.

* * *

Back on the King's Road, Ed studied the landscape around them. For the most part of their journey, they were passing through the Riverlands. His grandmother's maiden house. She had told him many stories of it's beauty before, but Ed had never been very far from Winterfell before. A few times she had let him go hunting with his Uncles, but other than that he had never been this far from home. Honestly, even though Eddard was one of the two last living Targaryens living, he felt more Stark than Targaryen. He was told his mother had three dragons, but he had his father's direwolf.

The party had stopped to let the horse rest, and the two cousins had wandered off into the brush to go exploring. They had promised Uncle Rickon they wouldn't go very far. They were lucky their dear uncle still had some of his youth spirit left inside of him, else they wouldn't be able to do half the things they had done on this trip. Once when they were passing a river and made camp, and it seemed to be calm, they were allowed to go for a little swim. Joanna and Ed had a nice mud fight that day.

They heard some rustling in the bushes behind them. It couldn't be their direwolves, Ghost and Greywind were by their sides. Joanna looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Who goes there?" Ed said, calling out into the forest. They heard the rustling again, but this time it came closer, and louder. Out of the bush emerged a commoner, a man with ratty clothes on, and a harp in hand. Ed didn't think singers travelled through thick forests like this.

"Ah, if it isn't the heir to the throne" the old man said with a sly voice. "You look just like your father, I remember seeing him many years ago on this very road" he said approaching Ed and trying to touch his face. Ed felt near his belt where a sword should be, but there wasn't one. Uncle Bran had tried many times to persuade his grandmother to let him have one, but she kept refusing saying that he was too young to be handling those sorts of things.

Suddenly, Joanna jumped in-between the singer and Ed, and pushed him away. He went back a little, but the man was sure-footed and never fell. He watched as the old man pulled out a spear from somewhere on him. Ed had not noticed it before.

"You think you can hit me girl?" he snickered. Joanna stuck her hand inside her belt, and pulled out a dagger. Ed had never seen it before, he had no idea his cousin was armed ever. How did she get it? She unsheathed it and the light shone off the blade making it shimmer in the sunlight.

"It may not be Valyrian steel, but it's sure good enough to cut your throat out if need be. Now, are you going to leave us, or face the consequences. We also have two direwolves who would gladly do the job for me if you give us a hard time. But I would get more satisfaction out of doing my own work" she said menacingly. This was a side of her he had never seen.

The singer got down on his knees, dropping the spear.

"I yield! I yield! Now just let me go, I swear I'll never talk to the likes of you again" he begged. Joanna lowered her dagger, and the man shuffled off as fast as he could in another direction.

Joanna turned around, and faced Eddard, while putting the dagger back in her belt, carefully concealing it under the wide tarp fabric.

"Tell no one" she said firmly.


	18. Chapter 18

Dany had waited all these years to see her son. She remembered the last night her and Ed spent together in Winterfell. She would whisper into his ear "You are the blood of the dragon" in hopes that he would remember that phrase. But he was just a baby, of course he didn't remember this now. How silly was she to think that he would remember.

One of Vary's little birds had informed them that the royal children were nearing King's Landing. She knew the two of them would probably be very overwhelmed, so she made sure that their greeting party only consisted of her, Robb and Jon and a few members of the King's Guard. Including Loras Tyrell, who was actually Joanna's Uncle. She knew Jon had been lonely these past 14 years, and she was especially happy for him that he would have his daughter back to keep him company. She watched as poor Jon stood nervously beside her.

"What if she hates me?" Jon murmured to Robb.

"Oh don't be silly, she's going to like you don't worry" Robb assured his brother.

The gates opened, and Daenerys watched as some Winterfell guards made their entrance, bearing the Stark sigil. She saw carts of supplies and tent tarps, but where were the children? Just when she thought something might have happened on the road and these people were bringing the bad news, she saw two teenagers each on their own horses enter at the back of the party. It was there that her eyes met the face of her son. Then, he stared back at her, 'he has Robb's eyes' she thought.

She did catch a glimpse of Joanna, and noticed that she resembled Margaery by quite a bit, but had Jon's ruthless dark curly hair. The girl seemed rather serious at first, but her innocence showed when she began to gaze at her father. Dany turned her attention back to her son, and watched as he climbed off his horse. Someone who she presumed to be Rickon Stark, who had turned into a man since last time they had met, began to bring the children forward. They climbed the steps nervously.

"I would like to introduce you to your parents" Rickon said.

Dany took a step forward, and ran a hand through Ed's curly hair. "Eddard, my son" she said, and began to cry tears of joy. She embraced her son. He smelled of the north. Right after, Robb and Ed shook hands and hugged too. She had never seen him happier since the day Ed was born.

She looked to her right and saw Jon and Joanna awkwardly hugging. "You look just like your mother" he whispered to her. Then they took their turns with the other child. When Joanna came in front of her and Robb, she started to kneel.

"You don't need to kneel for us dear" Robb said. They greeted each other.

"Is it true you have dragons?" Joanna asked curiously.

"Of course, you two can see them later if you want" she said. The two teens smiled with excitement. "Shall we go inside?" she suggested. The group of them went into the Red Keep, a few serving girls were peeking around corners to catch a glimpse of the prince. Dany could hear them giggling amongst themselves, unaware that she could hear them. 'Let them giggle' she thought. She had heard that they had all heard Ed was very handsome, and all wanted to court him and someday be queen. Might as well let them dream before he gets married, whenever that occurs, in the next few years possibly.

* * *

Joanna had always pictured her father quite differently than this. She never really had an exact picture in her mind, but never expected him to be this way. Their parents were giving them a royal tour of the Red Keep, and now they were entering the throne room. She looked around and all the dragon stone carvings that lined the walls. Just at the end of the room, laid the great Iron Throne. They had studied it back in Winterfell years ago during their lessons. She remembered Maester Leuwin saying to Ed 'And someday, you shall sit on this throne'.

"Can I sit on it?" Ed asked his parents. They laughed amongst themselves at his eagerness.

"I don't see why not" the King said. She watched as Ed gingerly ran up the steps, and carefully sat down on it. The seriousness on his face made Joanna laugh to herself. When she looked up, she saw that the Queen noticed. Oh no.

"You've barely said anything all day, would you like to try?" the mother of dragons asked her softly.

"Alright" she replied. When Joanna sat on the Iron Throne, she did notice it was rather uncomfortable. Because Aegon the Conquerer believed that a ruler should never sit easy. It pleased her to know that the Mad King Aerys was not sitting comfortably as he watched her Great-grandfather and Great- Uncle die in agony before him all those years ago.

* * *

When the families went their own separate ways, Ed followed his parents to their home in the Royal Apartments. The whole inside of it was covered in Red furniture, with only one or two Stark banners that he could see. He examined the place in awe.

"Welcome home son" his mother said. Her hair was a lot lighter than he had ever pictured it. He knew the Targaryens had silver hair, but he always thought people were exaggerating a little.

"Tell me, do you have a sword?" his father asked him.

"Grandmother never let me have one. Uncle Bran tried a few times though" he responded shamefully. His father chuckled to himself.

"Ah, my mother and her safety. Well, someday you will inherit Ice, but for now I'll have another one forged that will serve for the time being" his father told him. Ed watched in awe as Ice was taken out of it's sheath. Ed had only seen Valyrian steel a few times in his fourteen years. Then his father put it back.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course, a boy of your age and title should have his own sword by now" his mother added in. "But I'm sure you are tired from your long journey, let me escort you to your chambers" she said. Leading him to room not too far away from where they were standing. Ed noticed that there was only Targaryen things in here, no trace of the north whatsoever. When his parents gave him some privacy, he laid down on the bed, and Greywind climbed up with him.

"We're home, but it doesn't feel like it" Ed told Greywind.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the first time Jon had been alone with his daughter, and he didn't quite know what to say. She seemed rather shy and introverted. Kind of like how Jon was. Well, this was going to be a challenge. He tried to think of a comment to make that would spark a conversation.

"Your grandfather was Hand before me" he said. She looked up at him.

"We learned all about him back in Winterfell" she replied. 'Of course she did' Jon thought.

"Has Ghost been good?" he asked. Their attention turned towards the dire wolf who was trailing beside Joanna. Jon had missed his friend all this time, Ghost had been with him through a lot.

"Yes, he never strays far from me. You trained him well" she told him. A few moments of silence went by, before Jon decided he needed to bring up a new subject.

"Has Lady Catelyn been good to you?" he asked. Her face froze, and she paused for a moment.

"She was.. kind" Joanna replied. Jon knew exactly what she meant by the way she said it. Jon thought back to his childhood back in Winterfell, and it pained him to imagine his child in the same situation.

"This is the tower of the Hand" Jon said as they entered. He watched as his daughter curiously wandered the main room. "It's a bit smaller than Winterfell, but, it's nice" he added. "That over there is your room" he said. She turned around and looked at him, as he pointed to the chamber that used to be Arya's when she lived here with father. She walked into it, and closed the door. She probably wanted some time alone after travelling this far.

* * *

Joanna looked at her room. It was rather plain, but perfect for her. She noticed that her things had already been brought here. She checked on her dagger, it was still safely tucked away with her. She hoped nobody had noticed it today, she had heard the people in court were very observant. The thought occurred that maybe she should just hide it in her room, but also this was a very dangerous place she was in. Best if it stayed with her.

She noticed that she had a window, wide enough for her to climb out of. Joanna perched herself on the windowsill, looking down at the ground. Uncle Bran had always warned them never to climb, as he had lost his legs due to a very unfortunate fall. But Uncle Bran was in Winterfell, and she was in King's Landing. Her eyes focused on Lord Varys, talking to Peter Baelish. They had met those two on the tour today.

"Now that the Prince is home, I've increased my little birds around the castle, I'm worried that he's become too wolf blooded from all the time he spent up north. I rather admire the Targaryen style of ruling, keeps things in line" said Varys.

"We must not forget about the Hand's daughter" said Peter. Lord Varys nodded.

"Yes, her as she is not the heir to the iron throne. While they were away, my little birds informed me that she was somewhat of a rebellious one" he said to Lord Baelish. Joanna quickly realized they couldn't see her, and didn't know she was there. No wonder though, she was high up.

"Should we keep a close eye on her? Perhaps send her a handmaiden, but have her be one of your birds" Peter suggested. She decided never to accept a handmaiden.

"No. We'll leave her be unless she causes trouble" Lord Varys said. Then they walked out of Joanna's earshot and she could no longer eavesdrop on their conversation. She knew this was a dangerous place they had come to, and she must be on the lookout, always.

* * *

The next day, was when it was time for Eddard to be presented to the public for the first time since he had been born. Of course he didn't remember that, he was less than a few months old at the time. Truth be told, he was nervous for this. His father had told him all he had to do was walk onto the balcony and wave at the crowd, then after a few minutes step back inside. But he wasn't used to crowds, he practically grew up in hiding at Winterfell. Whenever guests would come he would have to spend time in his chambers. His grandmother had tried to avoid this as much as possible, but every year when the Stark banner men came for their annual feast, he would eat alone in his chambers. When they were small Joanna would be with him, but because she was only the daughter of the Hand, and nobody would recognize her because she looked like her father, eventually she was allowed to attend.

He had realized recently, that despite the fact that Joanna sometimes complained to him that he had everything cut out for him in life, things for her were really a lot easier. She didn't have to become King one day, or be presented to the public. She could do whatever she wanted in life, or be whatever she pleased.

"You'll do fine" said his father on the way to the throne room, where the big doors would open and a screaming crowd would await him.

"How long do I have to spend?" he asked.

"A few minutes at the most. All they want is a glimpse of you, that's all" his father assured him. When they got to the throne room, Joanna and his mother were already there. He went and joined his cousin, but just as he approached her the doors began to open and the light from outside came pouring in.

"What do I do?" he asked her.

"Oh do I really have to dress up in your clothes and go out there for you? All you do is stand there and wave, their your future people, your parent's people. Go make them happy" Joanna said giving him a little nudge in the direction of the doors. When they were fully opened, he slowly emerged. At first the light made it hard to see, but then his vision adjusted and he saw hundreds, maybe even thousands of people out there cheering on his name.

"Prince Eddard!" they called. He began to wave, and they got even more excited. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


	20. Chapter 20

Joanna observed from afar as the Tyrells settled into the Red Keep. Her whole life she had wondered what it would have been like if she had gone to live in Highgarden instead of Winterfell. Sometimes she even wished for the prospect at times when things were going rough for her up north. Once when she was ten she had asked Lady Catelyn if she could go to Highgarden instead, and she refused to let her go, saying that her parents wanted her at Winterfell. She noticed that they all dressed in green, and wondered if they ever got tired of the colour.

"Your mother was a Tyrell" said a voice behind her, that could only belong to Lord Varys.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know that already" she snapped back hastily.

"I do not think you are stupid, no, I think, or better yet I know, that you are a more intelligent girl, who has nowhere to use her intelligence" he said.

"I'm not about to start over-flattering myself, but I know better than to get close to the master of Whispers. So if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving" Joanna said, starting to walk away.

"Just one more thing" Lord Varys said. She stopped in her tracks, not looking at him but waiting for his request. "Be one of my little birds. You have a talent, and I want to see it put to good use" he said. "You could spy on the queen, the king, even your father and the prince. Tell me all, and you shall be rewarded" he said.

"I am not going to betray my family, your lucky I'm not going to tell them of this little request of yours. But if you dare speak to me ever again, it may just slip out" Joanna threatened.

She ran away, and didn't stop until she reached the tower of the Hand. When she ran in the door, she and her father bumped into each other.

"Woah there. Did the Tyrells scare you away that bad?" her father jokingly asked.

"I can't say" she told him. He paused for a moment, and backed right back into the room.

"Yes you can, there seems to be something amiss here. Tell me Joanna, what happened?" he asked calmly. 'I told him I wouldn't tell unless he bothered me again' thought Joanna. 'He probably has a bird watching us at this very moment, they'll surely notify him'. Joanna just shook her head no, and her father sighed.

"I'm your father, you can tell me these things" he said. 'But do I really trust you?' Joanna thought.

"It-It's Lord Varys" she said. The Hand's face turned confused.

"What about him?" he asked.

"He asked me to be one of his little birds and spy on the royal family for him. I told him no" she said. There. She had done it. Joanna watched her father become deep in thought, and a little bit of rage start brewing inside.

"We're not going to say a word about this to your Uncle, or anyone. That eunuch is very important use to the crown. I do not think it is a wise thing to dispose of him, however if he causes anymore trouble then we will surely like to hear about it" Jon said. "Now, it appears as if your relatives from the Reach are anticipating meeting you. You'd best be getting on your way then"

* * *

Arya had been given the job of forging her nephew's sword. As she watched the metal glisten in the flames, she thought back on all those years that her and Gendry spent together as his apprentice. As she had gotten a bit older into her teens, she realized at last that she loved him. The thing is, he didn't love her back. He never did. Five years ago, he left the capitol with a serving girl he had an affair with, and they ended up marrying. Eventually they left the Red Keep to start a farm in the countryside. Arya could never forget the last time she saw him, on the same horse as his oh so beloved wife galloping away in the rain.

She had given him everything. He owed her everything, and all she got was this.

At last she examined the finished sword. She had spoken to the Prince a few times about how he would like it to look, and he said he wanted it to represent him. When she asked what that was, he said he wanted a direwolf head forged on it. 'But your a Targaryen too are you not?' she had said. 'But I feel more a Stark' he had told her. She dared not tell the Queen what he had said, or she would probably wake her dragon at the prospect of her only child not feeling like a Targaryen.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called. It opened, and in walked her nephew. Looking quite eager.

"Father said you were almost finished" he said. Yes, the King had been around to check on her progress so far.

"Your just in time, it was just finished a few minutes ago" she said. His eyes lit up, and she had never seen the boy happier than he was at that very moment. "Would you like to hold it?" she asked. He nodded, and she handed it to him. He held it proudly, and Arya figured that in his world at that moment it was only him and his sword.

"But a good sword needs a name. What shall you name yours?" she asked.

"Northerner"

* * *

The feast in celebration of what to wear was tomorrow, and Sansa couldn't wait to attend. She had travelled with the Tyrell's from Highgarden, as she was now the wife of Willas Tyrell. Shortly before Margaery's death, she had suggested that they marry, as her mother was trying desperately to find a suitable match. So she was packed off to Highgarden, and wed to Willas. Their marriage had been everything she had dreamed of. Sansa couldn't believe she had finally gotten her happy ending. She remembered the day that Margaery's bones arrived to be buried in the crypts of Highgarden with her ancestors. It was hard to believe that the body in front of her had been the happy mother she had left behind in Winterfell.

Now she had two children, Mace and Catey. The eight year olds had both inherited Sansa's red hair.

"Is Joanna coming yet?" Catey asked. She had been anxiously waiting to meet her cousin. They had already met Prince Eddard, but it appeared that the daughter of the Hand was nowhere to be found at the time of their arrival. Mace had quite admired his Prince of a cousin, he seemed to follow the boy almost everywhere he went. Maybe someday he would be his squire, Sansa thought.

"I expect she'll be here very shortly. It's almost time" she told her daughter. Catey reminded Sansa of how she used to be as a girl, to her life was still a song. She prayed that she would grow out of that phase a lot differently than Sansa had to. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said. In walked in a girl looking almost exactly like Margaery Tyrell, but she had very curly hair.

"Father said you wanted to see me this evening" she said.

"Oh yes, we did. Catey, this is your cousin Joanna" she said. Catey smiled, and Joanna did the same. "Now Catey, go find your brother. I need to speak with Joanna alone for awhile" she told her daughter. She obediently skipped out of the room, leaving them alone.

"The last time I saw you, you were just a baby. Now your all grown up" Sansa said.

"I know who you are, but I don't remember you" Joanna said.

"Of course you don't" Sansa replied. Then she went into a chest, and found the gown. "What I wanted to show you is this" she said taking the dress out of the chest and holding it up. "It used to be your mother's when she was your age I'm told. It's nothing too fancy, but I hear it's your style. I'm sure the Queen of Thorns would love to see her great grand daughter in this at the feast" Sansa told her.

"May I try it on?" Joanna asked. She passed her the dress. It was mostly just plain green. with a few yellow roses sewed on here and there. She went into another room and Sansa waited patiently before she came out again.

"Oh it looks beautiful on you!" Sansa said happily, but couldn't help but notice she looked just like Margaery.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I do. How about you come here to get ready for the feast tomorrow, and I'll help you get ready" Sansa said.

They talked for a few moments about Highgarden, and then Joanna said it was getting late and she should be getting back.


	21. Chapter 21

Eddard thought the feast was tremendously exciting. There was singers, musicians, jugglers, food. He looked over and saw a bunch of her mother's cousins flocked around Joanna. She was probably getting very tired of them. He took a sip from his wine, and set it back down on the table. Tonight, he had an eye for the butcher's daughter, he wasn't sure what her name was, but he planned on asking her to dance. This was not going to be the first time he had ever danced with a girl, earlier this evening they had him and Joanna paired together. Which everyone else thought was cute because it was their own welcome feast.

Truthfully, he used to think one day that they were to marry. It wasn't uncommon for cousins to marry in the realm, houses did it all the time. And look at the Targaryens, who wed brother to sister for centuries. In fact, Ed was probably one of the only Targaryens in history who was not inbred, apart from Prince Rheagar's children, whose mother was Elia Martell. The marriage to his cousin, was still entirely possible. Although he knew his grandmother would be heartbroken that her son's line would be tainted with bastard blood. Not only that, but the royal line as well. Once, he overheard his parents talking about marriage options. Joanna came up, but they weren't sure wether it was a good idea or not. Even the prospect of him marrying Myrcella's daughter when she came of age. Although the Martell girl was only about seven or eight now.

He approached the butcher's daughter, and she almost dropped the pastry she was holding.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked politely.

"Of course, my prince" she responded giggling.

They danced, and it was not all what he thought it would be. She was very shy, and didn't say or do much besides shuffle her feet. He had much preferred his dance with Joanna.  
When it was finally done they split ways and Eddard noticed that Joanna had left the room. 'Of course she did' he thought to himself. But he couldn't just leave the room, he was the Prince and people would take notice. He turned around, and there she was. He was taken back by how beautiful she looked tonight. Although she was dancing with some lord's son, Eddard seemed to recall meeting him, but couldn't remember where he was from. He had never seen his cousin with another boy before, a flame of jealousy burned through his heart.

"Enjoying the feast?" he heard his father's voice behind him.

"Oh..yeah its spectacular. Tell me, who is that boy that Joanna is with?" he asked.

"That there, seems to be Harry of house Redfort, those ones are of the Vale. Why do you ask?" his father inquired.

"Oh, no reason at all. Just curious" he responded. Even though it was more than that, but he didn't want to tell his father of these newfound feelings for his cousin. Not just yet.

"A good match those two would make, I should point that out to your Uncle Jon. You wanna know where parents get their ideas for betrothals? Feasts. Only, you won't be able to marry the butcher's daughter I'm afraid" his father said.

"I also danced with Joanna" Eddard said. He couldn't believe he had just said that. What if his father interpreted that the way he had meant it inside.

"We'll talk later, son. It seems as though your mother is requiring my assistance for something" his father said. Eddard watched as his father went back to his mother.

* * *

The next day, Dany had taken her son to the dragon pits to visit the dragons. She sometimes reffered to them as his siblings, but he seemed to find that a bit awkward. He seemed awfully quiet since the feast last night, she couldn't tell if it was just because he might of had too much wine, or something else. So she decided to ask him about his troubles.

"What is on your mind?" she said to her son as he was stroking Drogon. This particular dragon liked to be scratched around his ears.

"Have you ever fallen in love, with someone you might be able to have but you don't know if you can?" he asked her. She froze in movement, a bit stunned by this sudden question.

"Well, not that I can recall. Why, have you fallen in love with the butcher's daughter?" she asked Ed. He sighed.

"No, not her. See- I think I'm in love with Joanna. But I don't know if you guys would find it weird if we ever married because we're cousins" he said. Eddard and Joanna? To admit, her and Robb had discussed it before. They were fine with it, but weren't sure if Jon or the realm would be. Jon may be a legit Stark now, but to the rest of the realm he still had bastard blood, and that meant that his daughter did too. If they were to marry, the royal line would be tainted with bastard blood forever.

"I'll have a talk with father. I'm sure we can find you another suitable high born girl, there are plenty at the moment" Dany said. She could feel her son's disappointment fill the air.

"I don't want some high born girl, I want her!" he said, his voice had escalated now. She feared she had woken up the dragon, and the wolf's temper in him all at once.

"Unless Jon's mother can be traced, so that we find out who she really is. Then it could never be" she said, "Yet. The only person who truly knew who his mother was, was your grandfather. And he is dead, the truth died with him. I'm so sorry" she added.

* * *

Robb was standing in the throne room, pacing back and forth. Suddenly a figure appeared to be sitting on the Iron Throne. A man who by recognition was no other than Rheagar Targaryen himself. He had the same white silvery hair as Dany did, the same violet eyes that ran o fiercely through the Targaryen family. Robb watched him, but the Targaryen Prince did not seem to acknowledge his presence at all. It was as if he wasn't even there.

The door opened, and a woman walked in. She had dark Stark hair, and Robb immediately figured she was Lyanna Stark, his late Aunt whom he had never met. Her belly was enlarged, she was with child. Strange, his father had never told him Lyanna had children. She approached the throne shyly.

"Come forward my sweet Lyanna, let me put a hand over my precious child in your sweet belly" he said, Rheagar's voice boomed through the room. Lyanna got closer, and Rheagar felt the stomach.

"He is growing bigger now, I can feel him kicking inside me all day" Lyanna said. Just then, Robb noticed a puddle of water collecting on the floor in between Lyanna's legs. She gasped. "He's coming" she said.

"Guards, get the midwife" Rheagar ordered the Kingsguard. Soon enough one ran back in with the midwife. Robb recognized her as the same woman who had delivered Eddard. She was still in the castle to this very day.

Lyanna was whisked away, and then Robb woke up sweating. He was relieved to find himself back in his own bed, Dany still asleep by his side. Lately they had been trying to determine who Jon's real mother was. It was in that moment, that Robb realized what he needed to do.

When morning came, he sent for the midwife. She old woman came into his study, and sat across his desk from him. She seemed rather nervous. "What is it you want from me your grace?" she asked.

"I need you to answer this question as truthfully as you can. Did Lyanna Stark have a child while held captive by Prince Rheagar?" he asked. The woman paused.

"Yes, she did now that I think about it" she said.

"What happened when she had the child?" he asked.

"It was a rather, difficult childbirth I must say. One of the most horrific I've ever seen. In the end she died, but not before her brother Eddard Stark came to her bedside" she said.

"What happened to the child?" Robb asked.

"Oh, Lord Stark took him home I recall. In her final moments they talked about Lord Stark pretending the child was his bastard. A wise decision made by a dying woman" the midwife said.

"That is all I need to know. Thank you" Robb said. When she left, he stared out his window and saw Jon walking the grounds going somewhere. 'How am I going to tell him' Robb thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Joanna knew the Redfort boy was in love with her. She only danced with him to get him to stop asking, and not look rude. She had really hated every moment of it, and wanted to pretend that never happened. Honestly, he had this foul body odour that lingered around after awhile.

Her father had been gone all day, she was not sure of his whereabouts. She knew he was the Hand, and he was almost always busy with matters, but he was never gone this long. It was now beginning to become dark outside, and she was afraid something had happened. Some of the servants in the tower had noticed his absence as well, and every once and awhile would look out the window.

Finally, just when Joanna thought that she should go out and look for him herself, her father came into the tower. His face was red, like when he got really stressed out about something. He looked at her, as if something terrible had happened.

"We need to talk" he said. He sat down at the table next to her. "This is going to come as a surprise to you, as it did to me. You know the story of Robert's rebellion and how Lyanna Stark was taken captive by Rehagar right?" she nodded. "Well, it turns out, that Lyanna is my mother, and your grandmother" he said.

"What? How?" she asked shocked and surprised.

"Her and Rheagar had a child. That child was me, and Eddard Stark got there just in time as she was dying from birthing me. He agreed to take me home to Winterfell and pretend I was his bastard, to protect my true identity" he said.

"But how do you know this? Both Lyanna and Eddard are dead" Joanna stated.

"But the midwife is still alive. She told the king, as they had been trying to figure out who my real mother was. He had a dream where she was pregnant, and that's how he knew to get the midwife. But think about it, we're Targaryens" Jon said. Joanna took a moment to let that sink in.

"So what does this mean for us now?" she asked.

"Our names have been changed to Targayen. But one more thing for you" her father said, hesitating on the last sentence.

"What is that?" Joanna asked.

"Your to marry Eddard"

* * *

When Eddard found out that he was going to be able to marry Joanna after all, he was so happy he almost skipped around the royal apartments. But he didn't know how Joanna was going to react to this. She so far showed no sign of affection in that way for him. He was just family to her, that was all.  
So when Joanna came to visit him in his chambers one night, he had not expected it one bit and was anxious to know why she had come.

"You've heard haven't you" she said bleakly.

"Yeah" he said back. He was suddenly disappointed that she wasn't very excited about this betrothal. Although they were still going to marry someday anyways, he still felt rejected.

"We can make it work, right?" she asked.

"Of course we can" Eddard replied. She smiled, it was the first time Eddard had seen her do that in awhile.

The two teenagers hugged, and shared the moment. Maybe things were going to be okay after all, hopefully. Eddard dreamt of the days when him and Joanna would play the Game of Thrones, together. Only to realize, they were already in the game.

* * *

**~2 Years later~**

It was the morning of their wedding day, and Joanna had spent all morning preparing with some handmaidens. Now she was before her Prince, cousin, friend, husband to be, whatever you want to call him. Over the past few years, she had ended up falling for him, even though at first she thought it was a bit odd that they were going to marry someday.

The septon was reciting some prayers, then finally when he stopped and told them it was time to say the words, a few seconds of awkward silence as the two bethrothed remembered the words.

_"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his/hers, and s/he is mine, from this day, till the end of my days"_

* * *

_Authors Note: And this marks the end of this fanfic. I had so much fun writing it, thanks for all the great reviews! I will definitely write more stories VERY soon. So stay tuned for more! _

_Sincerely, _

_pizzalover1000_


End file.
